She Wolf
by HisAngelicDemon
Summary: Life is not fair. Bella Swan knows that. She also knows that her parents are lying to her, and she's being controlled by her Alpha, Sam. Soon she finds her break from life. She imprinted on a vampire. **Won a Sizzling Story Award: Best Story with Wolves**
1. The Imprint

**Chapter One: **The Imprint

I was lying in my bed, curled up in a ball. I was just thinking about everything that had happened over the past few months. My window wide open, wind coming into the room. It is a miracle that is not raining right now. I had my purple quilt over me, covering my whole body except my head. I have my long, wavy brown hair tied into a pony tail. Tonight, I just wanted to rest and think. I have been spending too much time in La Push lately, I need a break from the pack. I need a break to feel human once and a while. My temper has been a little out of control, I need to learn how to control it. The only time I could is when I am alone. Most of my hatred towards the vampires that are in town at the moment.

It is their fault that I became _this._ One month after I leave Arizona, I become a freaking werewolf! Honestly, that is not the best homecoming gift. The only good part about becoming a werewolf is that I discovered that I am adopted. Only Quileutes become werewolves and my parents are not werewolves. So, I have to be adopted. It is the only logical reasoning. I still do not know how I am going to tell my parents that I know. I probably will never know. The only solution I have at the moment is to wait until they are ready to tell me the truth and act surprised or tell them that I know then. I cannot tell them until then. I am surprised my mother has not told me the truth yet. She is usually every open with me.

I sighed. The sound of Sam's howling echoed from the forest and into my room. I have to leave to La Push.

_Great._

The one day I think I could get a break from my immortality, Sam calls. That man never gives anyone a break. I sat up in my bed and took my hair out of my ponytail. I am dressed in my pajamas, however I do not care at the moment. I probably would not be spending a lot of time with them anyone. They cannot taunt me too much, they know about my temper . . .

I jumped out of my bed and walked out of my room. Charlie's bedroom door was wide open, and it is also empty. He is probably down stairs watching a game. I lost track of what he watches. He watches a lot of sports. That's all I know.

I went down the stairs. At the bottom of them was the coat hanger, my coat and backpack was hung there. I grabbed my coat (just in case it is going to rain later) and my backpack. I have clothes in there so I could change after I leave La Push. The TV was on in the living room, Charlie starring at the it.

"Dad. I'm going to La Push," I called. Every time I told him I was going to La Push, he assumed I was going to visit Jacob. Though, he is right about that . . .

"Okay, Bells. See you later," he called back without taking his eyes off the TV. I did not respond and left the house. It's still not raining, so I stuffed my coat in my backpack before running off into the forest. Only taking about ten minutes before I reached La Push. Everyone beat me there. They stood in a semi circle. They are all wolves at the moment, so I changed too.

_"Nice PJ's, Bells," Jake _commented. I narrowed my eyes at him. His sarcasm is unnecessary. Jake stood in the middle of the semi circle, his red fur unmistakable. I ignored him.

_"Okay, what is it?" I asked. _I really am not in the mood to play with them.

_"Leeches are coming back to town," Sam answered. _He is always straight to the point. I am not the only person who does not have the patience for their playfulness.

_"Isn't there some here already?" Quil asked. _He always asks questions.

Sam looked at me for a moment and then looked back at Quil. _"Yes, but the ones coming are from a different coven," Sam answered. _Everyone stood silent for a moment. No one knowing what to say. Sam broke the silence, _"We have to meet up more often."_

_Great. _I just nodded before walking off back to Forks._"Bells, where are you going?" Jake called. _

_"Home, I have school tomorrow," I said _before running off.

_"Bye!" _I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to get as much rest as possible, Sam is not helping at all. When I was far enough for the pack not to see me, I changed back to human and put on the clothes from my backpack.

When I got home, Charlie was asleep on the couch. The TV and the lights off. I closed the door gently, hoping not to wake him. Then, I went up the stairs, washed up and fell asleep.

**.x0x0x0x.**

I woke up from my alarm. The beeping is more annoying when you are tired . . . I turned it off and jumped out of bed. I went over to the window to check it Charlie's car is in the driveway. Nope. Charlie usually leaves in the morning before I wake up for school and comes back before dinner. I barely see him. He has been busy with work lately.

I walked away from the window and went to the bathroom to get washed up for school. Within twenty minutes, I was washed up and dressed. I ran out the door with my coat and backpack. When I got out of the house, Quil was standing next to my truck. I walked over to him.

"Quil? What are you doing here?" I asked. He never comes to Forks, unless he is with the rest of the pack. He looked upset, there must be something wrong right now.

"The leeches are coming to town sooner than we thought," he answered immediately. I frowned.

"When?"

"Today," he growled, before walking towards the forest. _Okay, he is more upset than I thought. _

"Thanks," I sighed before climbing into my truck and driving off to school. _Great, if school isn't bad enough; I have to be around leeches five days a week. _I shook my head.

The parking lot of the school reeked of leeches. There is nothing worse on the planet than that smell. I hate it, maybe more than I hate them. I jumped out of my truck when I parked and ran into the building. Almost late for class. The whole day passing by in a complete blur. I barely paid attention to the teachers talk about whatever they were teaching . . .

Before I knew it, lunch came. _Great. Lunch with the leeches. Like my day wasn't bad enough._

Everyone sat at their usual tables. Everyone at my table chatting about anything they could think of. I did not pay attention to them, I haven't in awhile . . .

The smell of leeches hit my nose. _Maybe I should look at them . . .?_

I turned my head slowly. The second my eyes saw _him. _I froze.

One of the vampires. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He has bronze, tousled hair, bright golden eyes that you could get lost in, dark rings around his eyes making him look as if he hadn't slept in weeks, perfect sized muscles that his gray shirt hugs perfectly and red lips. I just starred at him, forgetting everything else, until he looked at me. My eyes widened and I turned my head. Did I just _imprint _on a vampire?

_Crap, crap! _I am so screwed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jessica asked me. I just nodded before looking at my food again. Only thirty minutes left here before I could run back home to skip school. Thirty minutes. I could do it - right?


	2. Edward

**Chapter Two: **Edward

I'm running through the wet and foggy forest. I just finished hunting one of the vampires with the pack. It took us awhile to finish, because of Sam's need to discuss everything. I told him that I have to leave early, because of school and Charlie was going to kill me. Both which were true. I changed back into a human and put on my clothes that were in my backpack. Lucky me, it wasn't raining so I could get home faster. I realized if I kept spending time with the pack that I'm going to have to go shopping soon. I continued running home, I couldn't wait to get there. I hate hunting vampires. Even though I hated them- I was never a violent person. It didn't take me long to get home, I ran faster because I was chanting in my head that Charlie was going to kill me. That helped.

I got to the front of the house and sighed deeply. I finally got home, it's been a long day. I went inside and closed the door, my dad was waiting for me in the living room. He looked very pissed off. "Bella, where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" he yelled. No, I didn't know what time it was. Like that will make a difference . . .

"Sorry, dad, I lost track of time," I answered, nervously. I looked over his shoulder to check the time on the cable box. It said that it was twelve thirty three. Oh, crap. Charlie is going to punish me all week. I bite my lip, at least I don't have to go to La Push.

"Get to bed, now. I'll talk to you in the morning," he pointed up the stairs. He's probably going to be thinking all night on how to punish me. I'm so screwed.

I nodded and started walking up the stairs. "Night, dad," I whispered.

"Good night," he said in a strict tone. Okay, I'm very sure that I'm going to be punished all week. I washed up and dressed into my pajamas. I wasn't tired, but there was nothing else to do at night besides sleep. Not sleeping made me think of that vampire today. Crap! I tried to focus all day about hating vampires. That still doesn't work. Ugh, what's wrong with me? I don't even know his name and I imprint on him! I sat on my bed and put my hands to my face. Just go to sleep, Bella. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes trying to go to sleep. When I finally did, I was dreaming about _him_! Wow, I have problems.

As mad as I was, it was the best sleep I've ever had. I woke up to my alarm clock radio. It was playing, "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. I liked that song, so I let the alarm clock on. I sat up on my bed and jumped off. I put an outfit in my backpack and went to the bathroom to get washed up. Then, I went into my room and turned off my radio when the song ended. I changed and went down stairs preparing for Charlie to yell at me. I went into the kitchen, no one was there. I saw a note on the refrigerator's door, I walked over to it and took it off the door.

_Bella,_

_I had to go to work, so I didn't get a chance to talk to you. I want you to cancel any plans you have after school today, that is when I'll talk to you._

_- Charlie._

Sam told me to run the perimeter after four. I have to tell him that I can't before four o' clock. I took out my cell phone, and looked for Seth's number. I pressed send. I was hoping that he would answer the phone.

"Hello?" Seth answered. Thank god . . .

"Hi Seth, it's Bella."

"Oh, Hiya Bella. What's up?"

"Um, could you tell Sam that I can't run the perimeter at four today. Kay?"

"Okay. Oh, Leah's here got to go. Bye"

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I walked to the door, walked outside and closed the door. I walked over to the my truck. I opened the door and climbed in. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I put the gear on reverse and got out of the drive way. I got even more annoyed how slow my truck is.

I drove into the school parking lot and put the gear on park. I got out of the truck and slammed the door. I smelled the vampires again. I got to school a little bit early, so I have to hang out in the parking lot before everyone gets to go inside. I walked over to my friends, and I saw the vampire that hasn't left my head all day yesterday! He was looking at me and I turned my head. I kept on walking towards my friends. Then, the bell rang. I started walking towards the building instead.

I walked past him trying not to stare. I walked into the building and went to my next class. Like yesterday, every period before lunch went by like nothing happened. I couldn't concentrate at all on the classwork. I walked into the cafeteria and inhaled deeply. I smelled them again. The worst smell ever. I sat down where I usually sit. I couldn't help myself, I was listening in on their conversation.

"Edward, stop looking at that dog!" the one of the girl leech ordered. I wondered which one was Edward, I slightly turned my head towards their table. It was the one that I imprinted on. Edward, I liked that name. Why was he looking at me? He saw me looking, he turned his head. I did too. I saw two girl vampires sitting, one looked like a pixie and the other one was blonde. The one the ordered Edward to look away, I assume, is the blonde one. There was also three male vampires, a blonde one, a dark haired, muscular one and of course the beautiful one, Edward.

I heard a beautiful chuckle. I recognized it, it was Edward's. Why was he laughing? "What's so funny?" the blonde male asked.

"Something I heard in someone's thoughts," Edward answered. He heard someone's thoughts? Oh, crap. He must of heard my thoughts! I put my hands to my head. He probably knows that I imprinted on him. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I decided not to listen on their conversation anymore.

"Bella?" Mike called.

"Yeah?" I answered and took my hands off my face.

"Are you coming?" he asked. What is he talking about?

"Where?"

"To La Push beach this Saturday," Jessica answered. She seemed excited about it.

"Oh, um . . . I'm probably going to be grounded this weekend," I looking at my food.

"Really?" Angela whined.

"Probably, I'll let you know," I shrugged. I hoped that my dad wouldn't punish me so I can go. I'm tired of only going to La Push just to hang out with werewolves.

"Alright," Angela sighed. I thought of what I had period, biology. Ugh, I have biology everyday after lunch. The bell rang, oh crap. I got up and grabbed my backpack. I started walking to my next class. When I got to biology, I hung up my coat on the rack and walked to my seat. Edward was already there. I sat down and dropped my backpack next to my desk.

I exhaled, I had to imprint on a vampire. Sam is going to kill me.

"Hello," Edward said and I looked at him. I accidentally looked into his eyes, they were beautiful. "I'm Edward Cullen . . . you're Bella Swan," he said tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah," I said so surprised that he was talking to me. There was an assignment on the board, textbook pages 211-221 answer the questions and if you didn't finish then you do it for homework. Crap.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself yesterday," he said politely.

"It's alright," I said faintly and opened the textbook. I found the page where our assignment was. I had no clue what it was about.

"I'll help you," he said and turned his head towards me. I looked at him. I almost forgot that he could read minds.

"Thanks," I gave him a small smile. I couldn't help myself.

He slightly moved his chair towards mine and put his finger on the page of my textbook. "Um, there can only be one or two electrons in the first layer; eight on the second layer; and eighteen electrons in the third layer of the atom. You can . . ." he kept on talking about the atoms. I was listening - barely. I don't know why I was. I was almost hypnotized by the sound of his voice. "Now do you understand?" he said and I jumped a little. He smiled.

"Yeah, thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he went back to his side of the desk. I checked the clock, there was twenty minutes left in the period. I started my work. I finished my work really fast. Edward's a good teacher.

"Thank you," he said, I looked at him and he smiled. He put his pen down and I saw his hand writing. It was the neatest I've ever seen. I looked at my paper, my hand writing is horrible. Edward leaned over slightly looking at my paper and leaned back. "It's not that bad."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. The bell rang. Never mind. I got up, grabbed my backpack, went over to the coat rack and got my coat. I walked the door, I couldn't let myself be with him. I'm so confused.


	3. Forbidden Love My Ass

**Chapter Three: **Forbidden Love My Ass

The last bell rang for school. I got out of my seat walking to the parking lot. I was ready to leave before the bell. I am walking towards my car in no rush to go home. Charlie was probably going to yell at me anyway. I got outside the school, again I smell the vampires. It was strong.

"Bella," Edward called. I turned around and saw him walking towards me.

"Yeah," I said wondering why he would want to talk to me. Again I looked into his golden eyes that pierced my eyes.

"Um, something you said at biology. Well… it bothered me," he said after he stopped next to me. I looked around, there was people watching us.

We should go somewhere more private. I looked and saw a forest near by, the perfect hiding place. I looked back at Edward, knowing that he was listening on my thoughts.

He nodded and started walking ahead of me. I followed him into the forest. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela were looking at me. I looked ahead of myself trying to forget that they were staring. Edward finally stopped in a meadow that was beautiful. I stopped a couple feet behind him. He turned around and gave me an innocent look. "You asked me why I was being so nice to you. Why?"

"I thought that you were . . . going to hate me," I whispered looking down.

He should in silence, expecting me to explain why.

"For . . . imprinting on you," I whispered even lower. I looked up at to see his reaction.

"That still doesn't give me a reason to hate you," he said and gave a crooked smile that took my breath away.

I shook my head so I could think. I had to go home, I almost forgot Charlie is waiting for me. "Bye," I breathed.

"Bye," he said gently.

I inhaled deeply, turned around and walked away. Stupid Sam, if he hadn't made me hunt that vampire I wouldn't have to leave Edward! I shook my head and got my car. I opened the door and climbed inside. I put the key in the ignition and started the car, putting the gear on reverse. The one time that my car has some good in being slow.

When I got to the house, I parked the car in the driveway and put the gear on drive. I took the key out of the ignition and opened the door. I jumped out and went to the door, hoping Charlie had to work again. I opened the door slowly, seeing no one was home. I went inside, closed the door and took off my coat. I hung it up and went upstairs. I heard the tires of Charlie's car outside. Damn. I stopped and went back down the stairs to wait for Charlie in the kitchen.

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen. Charlie walked inside and hung up his coat. He started walking to the kitchen and saw me. "Good, you're home," he said and went to the refrigerator to get a beer.

"Dad, it was just one time," I said as he closed the door to the frig.

"I know that it was just the one time, however, you still have to be punished," he said and sat on the seat across from the one that I was sitting on. I knew that he was going to punish me.

I exhaled waiting for him to tell what the punishment is.

"You are not allowed to go outside this house, the whole weekend. Starting today," he said and leaned back on his chair. "I do not want this happening again, Bella."

I nodded, that sounded fair. "Okay," I said and went upstairs to do my homework. I closed my door when I walked in and grabbed my backpack. I sat on my bed and realized that I had no homework. I threw my backpack on the floor. I lied on my bed with my hands on my face. Life sucks.

"Bella," I heard someone call from outside my window. I got up from my bed and went to the window. I looked down and saw Jacob.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you, then Quil said that you were at your house," he answered.

I nodded. He saw him turn around to check is anyone was looking. Then, he jumped up on to the window. He was hanging on the window.

"Ow, a little help, please. Ow," he whined. I helped him inside.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's okay," he said and looked around. "This is your room?"

"Yeah . . . what did you want to talk about?" I asked and sat on my bed. I wanted to change the subject. I didn't want him to ask too many questions. Jacob sat next to me.

He inhaled and looked at me. "I really don't know how to say this. . ." he whispered. That got me afraid. He ran a hand through his long hair. He seemed more and more nervous as he thought of a way to tell me whatever it is. I should help him out.

"Jake? What is it?" I asked, softly. I didn't want to seem too pushy about it.

He waited another moment and finally spoke. "Um, Bella . . . I'm . . . in love with you," he said, quietly. I couldn't speak, I was in shock. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find my voice. Jake and I had only been friends for a couple of months, I'd never thought that he would feel like this. "Well, I was thinking that since you... didn't imprint on anyone that we could..." He was asking me if I wanted to be with him. The thought of it made me feel like... I was cheating on Edward. I flinched at the thought. "Don't think about it," he said and took my face in his hands. He was leaning over to kiss me and I jumped off the bed.

"Uh, Jake..." I whispered while looking down. "I, actually . . . did imprint . . . on someone," I whispered and looked up to gauge his reaction.

"Oh . . ." he said. I felt so bad.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said and sat down putting my hand on his.

"It's okay, I guess. Um, I have to go," he got up from the bed and went to the window.

"Jake . . ." I whined.

He put his hand up stopping me from talking. "Don't worry about it," he whispered and disappeared. Ugh, I feel like crap. I had to stop myself from crying. I lied on my bed, thinking the whole night. God, I feel like crap.

I'm getting use to dreaming of Edward now. I woke up to my radio alarm clock. They were playing, "Sugar" by Flo Rida. I liked that song, but I wasn't in the mood to listen to it. I turned off the radio. I got up from my bed and went to the window. Charlie's car wasn't outside. It reminded me of yesterday, poor Jake. I went to the bathroom and got washed up. I went back into my room and changed. I grabbed my backpack and went down the stairs. I grabbed my coat, put it on, I heard the rain from outside. I went outside and closed the door.

I walked to my car, opened the door and climbed in. I put the key in the ignition and put the gear on reverse. I pulled put of the driveway and went to school. I parked the car next to the silver Volvo. Edward was leaning on it and looked at me. He seemed excited to see me. I took the key out of the ignition and opened the door. I closed the door and started walking.

"Hi," Edward greeted me.

"Hey," I greeted back and stopped walking.

"How was your day?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh, it was okay," I answered. Apparently he wants to be friends.

He chuckled," You're a terrible lier." The bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch," I said and walked away.

He nodded. I liked talking to him. I felt comfortable with Edward, even though I shouldn't. I shook my head. I walked into Trig. I sat next to Jessica.

"So," she said as I sat down.

"So what?" I asked.

"What did you do with Edward in the forest?" she asked.

She must of thought that we were dating. I like that idea... stop. "He wanted to talk about something," I answered

"That's why he brought you into the forest," she with a smirk on her face. Then the teacher called on her to answer a question. We didn't talk for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat so she wouldn't get a chance to talk to me. The rest of the after that was slow. I walked into the cafeteria, finally. It was good for me to see Edward's face, ugh, I got to stop doing that! I sat down at my usual table, I turned around and saw Edward laughing.

"Dude, what is so funny?" I heard the dark hair vampire asked.

"Nothing, Emmett," Edward said.

Emmett shook his head, looked at the blonde vampire and put his arm around her. I looked back at my table trying not to eavesdrop on Edward's table. That's the only thing right I could do. At least tomorrow is Friday. I exhaled. Lunch is finally over. I have biology next period. I got out of the seat when the bell rang. I walked into biology and hung up coat. I went over to my seat and sat down. I could smell that Edward was nearby. He walked through the door and hung up his coat. He walked to his seat and sat down.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said. I saw the teacher get up from his seat.

"Okay, I want everyone to pass their homework to the front," the teacher said. I grabbed my backpack and took out my homework. I turned around and grabbed everyone else's homework. The teacher came to me and Edward and took the homework's. He started the lesson and Edward and I didn't talk for the rest of the class.

The whole day was torture, waiting to go home and do nothing. I haven't cooked dinner for Charlie in a while, I should do that. Maybe he would at least let me go out on Sunday. I walked into the parking lot, and I smelt a vampire walking near me. I turned my head. It was Edward. I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"What's up?" I asked him while walking to my truck.

"I want to get to know you," he said.

I looked at him in surprised. "Why?"

"I don't see why not," he said giving his famous crooked smile.

Ugh. I reply, "I would love to, but I'm grounded." Stupid Sam.

"Oh . . . how about tomorrow. At lunch?" he asked.

"Okay," I said and stopped at my truck.

He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then," he walked away.

I exhaled, bye. I shook my head. What am I doing? I'm not even suppose to talk to him. I didn't feel like thinking about this now. I saw the other vampires looking at me. The blonde one had a dirty look on her face. I gave her one back, I saw Edward laugh at that. I smiled and went into my car. I started it up and went home. This day was going to be better than I thought.


	4. Oh Shoot

**Chapter Four: **Oh Shoot

I drove into the parking lot and put the gear on park. I took the key out of the ignition, opened the door and jumped out of the car. I couldn't want until lunch tomorrow. There's something wrong with me. I imprinted on a vampire, and then I'm hanging out with him. Sam is going to kill me, I shook my head. I opened the door; Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching Cops. I closed the door.

"Hi, dad," I greeted him.

He kept his eyes on the TV. "Hey, Bells," he said and took a sip of his beer.

I took my off and hung it up on the rack. I started walking up the stairs and went into my room. I closed my door and turned around. Jake was standing in my room.

"So, you learned how to get into the room," I said and threw my backpack on my bed.

He didn't respond. He's still probably upset from yesterday.

"Jake?" I walked over to him.

He looked at me. "Who did you imprint on?"

Oh, crap. "Uh . . ."

"You lied to me didn't you?" he said angrily.

"No, I didn't," I answered immediately.

"Then tell me who you imprinted on," he demanded. I didn't know whether he was going to rat me out if I told him or not. I stood in silence thinking what to say. "Who!" he yelled. I heard my dad turn off the t.v.

"You should go," I whispered. He disappeared and my dad opened the door.

I looked at him. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said looking down.

"Okay," he said slowly. He probably thought it was one of the neighbors. He closed the door.

"Ugh!" I threw myself on my bed. Every time Jake came to my house, he makes me feel guilty. I was bored so I pulled out my phone. I clicked on contacts and started going down the list to find Jacob's name. Then, I stopped at I name I've never seen before. I had Edward's phone number. Stupid vampires. Why they have to be so fast? I smiled, it was kind of sweet in a way. I realized that I was distracting myself from texting Jacob. I scrolled down the list again and found Jacob's name. I clicked his name and the started writing the message.

_I'm sorry, Jake _I wrote. I sat there looking at the message, thinking of what to write. I decided not to send the message out. I couldn't tell him the truth. I had to start my homework, I needed to stop thinking of Jacob. I grabbed my backpack and took out my homework. I had homework from each class today. The first time I'm grateful for homework. In between each homework, I was making dinner.

When I finished my homework, I went to down stairs to finish up dinner. I made chicken and rice. "Dad! Dinner is ready," I called.

"Okay," he called back still watching the t.v. I put his half of his dinner on a plate and put my half on a different plate. I grabbed the plates and put it on the table. He turned off the t.v. and got off the couch. He sat down on his chair and I sat in mine. He started eating, "How was school, today?" He finished chewing.

"It was fine, a lot of homework," I answered and took a bite of my chicken. I started chewing.

He nodded and continued eating.

"How's work?"

"The same, there was reports of wolves around town."

I nodded. We eat in silence. It was very awkward around Charlie, when we were alone together. I continued eating. Apparently, Charlie liked the food. He inhaling the food. He finished before me and left his plate in the sink. He walked into the living room and turned on the t.v. to watch the news. I finished my food and walked over to the sink. I turned on the fossit and washed the dishes.

When I finished, I turned off the fossit. I exhaled," I'm going to sleep. Good night," I said and started walking up the stairs.

"Good night, Bells." I walked into the bathroom and washed up. Then, I went into my room and went to sleep.

Another night dreaming of Edward. I could practically smell him last night. My alarm clock went off again. "Knock You Down," by Keri Hilson. I love that song, it reminded me of Edward. I smiled at the thought of his name. Then, I got off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash up for school. When I was done, I went into my room and got an outfit from my dresser. Ugh, I need to do laundry tonight.

I changed, grabbed mt backpack and went down the stairs. Charlie was gone, again. He's been very busy lately. I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I went t my truck and got inside. I put the key in the ignition, started the car and put the gear in reverse. I started to drive to school. When I finally got there, I parked the car into the parking lot. I put the gear on drive and took the key out of the ignition. I got out of the car and closed the door. A rain drop fell from the sky, it was time of the day. I put on my coat. Then, I started walking to the school. I smelt the vampires again. There was one on my right side. I turned my head, the one that looks like a pixie. She looked at me too. Then, she waved and smiled at me. I waved back at her, she was probably one of the few nice vampires. I started walking to class. Thank god it was Friday.

One of the rare days that I liked my schedule. The day went by fast until lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Edward sitting alone at the same table that he usually sits at. I walked over to the his table. Jessica saw me.

"You're not sitting with us today?" she asked as I walked pass her table.

"I don't think so," I answered.

She nodded, I walked away. Edward saw me and smiled.

I smiled back. "Hi," I greeted him.

"Hi," he greeted back. "Sit," he pointed to the chair across from him.

Okay. I sat down on the chair.

"How was your day?" he asked.

He always asked me that. "Um, it was fine," I said.

He nodded. "Good to hear," he said and looked at me. I looked into his golden eyes, they were light today. I lost concentration and smiled."When did you move here? Considering that I gone when you came."

"In the middle of January," I answered.

"So you're enjoying the rain?" he asked sarcastically. I chuckled and shook my head. I hate the rain.

"Why did you move here if you hate the rain?" he seemed curious.

Well, that's complicated. I was thinking of a way to summarize it.

"I got time," he pointed out.

Good point, I exhaled. "My mom got remarried. Her husband is a minor leadge baseball player, and he travels a lot. She would stay home with me, but I knew it made her upset being away from him. So, I thought that I should stay with my dad for awhile."

He nodded and leaned back on his chair. We sat in silence for a moment. Then, he looked confused, "You look nothing like your father," he said and looked at me.

"Yeah, I was adopted. Apparently, my real parents were Quileutes," I answered. He nodded. He had a curious look on his face and smiled.

"When is your birthday?"

"September thirteen."

"What's your favorite color?" I thought for a second, I never really had a favorite color. It always changed everyday. "Okay, what's your favorite color today?"

"Brown," I answered. He nodded.

"My turn," I said and leaned forward on my chair.

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"They're over there," he pointed to a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Why?"

"I'm breaking the rules by talking to you," he answered.

"How many people are in your . . . family?"

"Seven, including me," he winked at me. I couldn't help myself, I laughed. He's so cute. "Thank you," he smiled. I decided to change the subject.

"When were you born?"

"June 20th, 1901."

Wow he's a hundred years old. He chuckled and smiled. I thought of something else to ask him. "Okay, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Classical."

I liked classical music too. "Which song is your favorite?"

"Clair De Lune." I smiled, that was my favorite too.

Then, the bell rang. Time went by so fast when I was with him. I exhaled and grabbed my backpack. "Want to walk with me to biology?"

I nodded and smiled. I got up from the chair and he got up from his. I started walking and he caught up to my pace easily. He's smell stronger than ever. It didn't bother me, I'm getting use to it. I'm the worst werewolf ever.

"No, you're not," he leaned over to me and whispered.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He's so sweet. We kept walking to our next class. When we got there, Edward got my coat for me and hung it up. I took my seat and Edward took his. The teacher began the lesson and talked through it all. I hate our biology teacher. I bell finally rang and I got out of my seat. I got my coat and Edward was next to me, already has his jacket. I walked out of the class, sad that I don't have another class with Edward. He went the opposite direction of me. He turned around and looked at me, as I did the same. I smiled and he smiled back. Could he be in love with me? I wish. I shook my head after looking away. This day was going to be longer than I thought.

School was finally over. I exhaled and started walking to my truck. I got to my truck and glanced at Edward's car. He was leaning on it and looking at me. I opened the door and waved bye to him. He waved back to me. I keep falling more in love with Edward, every time I talk to him, or look at him. I smiled and went into my truck. I put the key in the ignition and put the gear on drive. I drove out of the parking lot on my way home. I realized, I haven't transformed in days. I'm glad that I haven't been with the pack. I hated being a werewolf, the only time I feel human was without hanging out with them.

I got to my house and parked into the driveway. I got out of the car and walked into my house. Charlie wasn't home. I closed the door and went upstairs with my jacket on. I decided to do my homework on Sunday. I walked into my room, tired. I wanted to take a nap and think about Edward. I know it was a bad idea to let myself fall for him, but I don't care. I lied on my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up, it was five o' clock. I should start making dinner. I took off my coat and threw it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I went down stairs, Charlie still wasn't home. I took the meat out of the refrigarator and took out a pan. I was making chicken cutlet, it was already breaded. I put olive oil on the pan and put the chicken cutlets on the pan. I took out a pot for the spettei. Put water inside and turned on the flame for both pots. Then, I went back upstairs to get the laundry. I took it and went down stairs to the laundry room. I put the darks in one machine and the lights in another. I turned on the machines.

I went into the kitchen and flipped the chicken and put the spaghetti in the pot. Fifteen more minutes until dinner is ready. I sat down and relaxed. This is so boring. Charlie's car came and stopped in the front of the house. He got out of the car and started walking to the house. He opened the door and came inside. "Hi, dad," I said.

"Hey, Bells."

"Sorry, dinner is going to be a little late," I said and looked at the stove.

"It's alright," he said and took off his boots. Then hung up his coat. He signed deeply and went to get a beer. He sat down in his chair. "How was school?"

The only topic he could think of. "The same," I answered and looked at the table. "What did you today at work?" There's got to be something he did since he was late.

"Tracking down an animal," he said and took a sip of his beer.

"What for?"

"We believed it killed Mrs. Newton."

"Oh," there was nothing else to say. We sat in silence, again. I stirred the spaghetti a couple of times during out silence. Then, I took the chicken cutlets out and put them on plates. Then, I took the pot and poured it into the sink where the strainer was. I put the spaghetti on the two plates and put butter on them both. I gave Charlie his plate and I put mine on the table and turned off the flame on the stove. Then, I sat down and began eating.

Charlie finished fast and put his plate in the sink. He went to the living room and started watching t.v. I finished and got up to the sink to wash the dishes, when I was done; I went to the laundry room and to put the clothes in the dryer. I walked into the living room and sat down next to Charlie. I was watching t.v. with Charlie for an hour.

The clothes were done, I went to the laundry room. I put the clothes in the basket, went upstairs and put the clothes away. I exhaled, tired. I kicked the basket to the corner of my room. Then, I turned around and saw Edward standing near the window.


	5. Sam's Going to Kill Me!

**Chapter Five: **Sam's Going to Kill Me!

"Edward?" I said surprised to see him in my room. It seems like everyone just comes into my room out of nowhere these days. How does he even know where I live? "Why are you here?" I asked and slowly started walking towards him. I stopped a couple of feet from in. I looked up at his face. Crap! I just had to look into his eyes . . .

"I didn't like being away from you," he said and gave me a small smile. He wanted to see me? He nodded and started walking over to me, stopping only inches away from me. I forgot that he could read minds. "Being away from you made me feel . . . anxious," he whispered. His eyes were gentle.

"Me too," I whispered to him. Forgetting about everything, like how I'm NOT suppose to talk to him. He moved his hand towards mine and grabbed it gently. He looked at our hands. "Edward," I whispered and shook my head slowly, while looking down. We shouldn't be doing this . . .

"I know we shouldn't, but . . . I waited so long for you," he paused for a moment. He looked up at my face again and sighed softly. "Now that I found you, I can't imagine rest of eternity without you," he said sincerely. I couldn't think at all. I wanted to be with Edward, Sam would kill me though. I couldn't imagine living with him either. I looked into his eyes again. I gave up, there was no point in staying away from Edward. He smiled at my decision. Then, he leaned his face and gently, his cold lips crashed into mine. He put his hands on my back. I put my hands on his shoulders. Everything was so perfect, I couldn't even describe. Then . . .

"Bella!" Jacob called and pushed Edward off me. I opened my eyes. What is he doing here? He put his hands on my shoulders, "Are you alright?" Apparently he thought Edward was hurting me.

I pushed his hands off my shoulders, "I'm fine, Jake," I said. I turned my head towards Edward, who was behind me. Sorry.

"I'm going to kill you," Jake threatened Edward and stomped towards him. I went in his way and put up my hands, to stop him.

"Stop, he wasn't hurting me. Calm down," I said.

"What the hell is he doing here then?" Jake almost yelled and pointed his hand at Edward.

"Uh . . ." I couldn't think of a lie. I turned my head towards. You do got anything? I thought so he could make up a lie.

"Bella," Jake said getting impatient and angry. I was coming up blank. It seems like Edward couldn't think of anything either. I'm going to tell him. Edward nodded slowly. "Bella!" I turned back to Jake. He had gotten even more angry.

I exhaled. "I told you I imprinted on someone," I whispered. I hoping that he wouldn't over react. . .

"What?" he was in shock for a moment. "You imprinted . . . on . . . this?" he got more angry. I stepped back, to be cautious that Jake wouldn't attack Edward. Edward walked to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong with you?"

Oh, crap. "Please, don't tell Sam," I pleaded.

He shook his head slowly and started walking backwards towards the window. Then, he disappeared. I'm so dead.

"No, you're not," Edward whispered to me. I turned around and hugged him. I was so nervous. "He's confused right now," he whispered in my ear and started rubbing my back. "You should talk to him privately." I nodded. We stood there holding each other for about ten minutes. I was trying not to think about Jake knowing about me imprinting on Edward. Edward was helping by rubbing my back- he was helping a lot.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked. I nodded slowly, not saying anything.

"Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head. I had to get washed up. Stay. I looked up at him.

He nodded and I smiled. I walked out of my room and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. I washed my face and walked out of the bathroom. I went down the stairs to see if Charlie was awake. He was sitting on the couch.

"Good night, dad," I said.

"Night, Bells," he turned around and smiled at me. I gave him a fake smile back and went up the stairs. I walked into my room, Edward was sitting on the bed. He seemed calmed, but also worried. I smiled at him and walked over to my bed. I lied down, then he lied next to me and put his arm around me. He kissed my cheek, and I snuggled in his arms. He was more comfortable than I thought he would be. . .

"Good night," he whispered. I smiled and drifted off to sleep. I spent my whole night dreaming about Edward. It was easier since he was lying next to me. I had no clue how long I slept for.

**.x0x0x0x.**

I finally started slowly opening my eyes. I laying across Edward's chest. The sun was coming through my window. I looked at Edward's face. He smiled.

"Good morning," he said to me and kissed my forehead.

"Morning," I whispered.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I said and lied on my side of the bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist. The sun disappeared and it became dark out. The rain came pouring down and thunder started. Wow, a thunder storm this early? I closed my eyes. Edward's comfortable, I snuggled in his arms and smiled. We lied there for about five minutes.

"Breakfast time," he said.

"No," I said stubbornly. I was too comfortable to move.

He chuckled. "You're not hungry?"

I heard my stomach growl. "I don't care."

"Come on," he chuckled and picked my up.

I opened my eyes. "Put me down!" I demanded and started wiggling out of his arms. He didn't respond and went down the stairs. He finally put me down. "Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I shook my head and went into the kitchen. Charlie wasn't home. He never worked on a weekend before.

Edward followed me. "What's for breakfast?"

"Um . . . I'm not sure," he said and started looking around the kitchen.

I shrugged and went over to the cabinet. I grabbed a box of Ceroes, a bowl and a spoon. I put it all on the counter, went inside the refrigerator and took out milk. I sat down and poured the cereal into the bowl. Then, I poured the milk on the cereal. Edward sat down next to me. I started eating. Edward held my hand under the table, while I ate. I finished and threw my arms around Edward's waist. He put his arms around me. I wanted to stay there forever. He kissed my head and I smiled. The smell was intoxicating, however I ignored it completely. I was too happy to complain about his smell. I wonder, what are going to do today? Then, I realized I didn't care. I was too in the moment.

"I have an idea," he said.

"What is it?" I asked at looked up to his face.

"How do you feel about going to my house?" he asked innocently. To his house? To meet his family?

"They are going hunting today," he answered my question.

"Okay, then," I said.

He smiled at kissed me again. I put my arms around his neck. Hoping that we wouldn't be interrupted again. He pulled his face away and leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled with him. "You should start getting ready," he whispered.

I sighed. "Okay."

He kissed me gently, and pulled away. I got up from my seat and my dishes in the sink. Then, I went upstairs and got washed up. After, I changed into a baby blue shirt with long sleeves and a skirt. I practically ran down the stairs and saw waiting for me. He looked at me, liked he was seeing for the first time. "Wow," he breathed.

"What?" I was curious to know.

"You look beautiful," he said and took my hand. You're biased. I blushed. "Biased am I?" he asked and pulled me to me. He took my face and kissed me with so much passion. I forgot where I was and focused only on him. I put my hands through his hair. He pulled away. I couldn't breathe. "Breathe, Bella." I nodded and inhaled. He smiled at me and kissed me on my cheek. He took my hand again and opened the door for me. I walked outside and saw his car out front. He closed the door and we began walking to his car. He opened the door for me again and I sat down on the passenger's seat. A second later, Edward sat in the started the car. He started driving fast. The music started, I liked this song.

Edward took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. His house wasn't in Forks. It wasn't near any public places. We got there fast, since Edward drives like a maniac. H e laughed at my thought and stopped the car in front of his house. "I hate driving slow," he explained to me. I nodded and smiled. I got out of the car and Edward closed my door for me. His house was big, and white. It had a certain charm to it. He started walking to the house and I followed him. He opened the door and I walked inside. He followed me and closed the door. It was bigger than it looked. I was shocked. Edward put his arm around me. "Would you like a tour?" he and smiled.

I nodded and smiled. I put my arm around his waist and he gave me a full tour of the whole house. The last place was his room, we stopped at the doorway. I looked inside. The was a white couch and tons of music. "Wow," I whispered.

"Come in," he said and walked through the door. I followed him as he sat on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Your home is lovely," I complimented.

"Thank you," he said giving me a kiss. We lied down next to each other.

"Would your family know that I'm here because of the . . . smell?" I asked nervously. I was afraid that they would resent me because I am a werewolf.

He gently put his hand on my cheek. "There's a possibility, but I'm not worried," he whispered. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. It made me less nervous about Edward's family coming. "Good," he whispered. He leaned over and kissed me again. I put my hands on his upper back and he put his hands on my waist. I forgot about my worries and kept kissing him.

"Why does it smell like dog . . .?" the blonde vampire came into the doorway. Edward and I froze and looked at her. Oh, crap. Why do people have to keep interrupting us?


	6. Jake?

**Chapter Six: **Jake?

"What is that mutt doing here?" the blonde vampire hissed at me. Oh, crap. I should go. I got up and Edward grabbed my arm before I got a chance to leave. He shook his head. "No, let her leave," the blonde leeche snarled. It took all the strength I had not to snap her neck.

"Rose," Edward warned. She ignored him and gave an angry look on her face. It got harder to stop myself from killing her. I had to leave, anyways, Charlie would probably be coming home. I looked at Edward hoping he was listening. "Okay, let me come with you," he suggested.

Emmett came into the room. "What's going on?" he was completely oblivious to the situation.

Edward took my hand and pushed the blonde thing out of his way. We went down the stairs and he opened the door. He seemed very upset. I closed the and we started walking to the car. "I'm sorry," I said.

He turned around. "For what?" he seemed confused.

"For what happened," I explained. It felt like it was my fault.

"Bella," he shook his head and chuckled softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about," he said and put his hand on my cheek gently. "It's not your fault that Rosalie reacted the way she did," he explained. He kissed my softly on the lips and pulled away into a smile. I had to smile back, he was so sweet. "Thank you," he opened the door for me and I got inside. Then, a second later Edward opened the door and started the car. We drove off in silence, while holding each other hands. We got to my house in fifteen minutes. Edward drives like a maniac. I sighed when he stopped in the front of my house. Charlie wasn't home yet, thank god. I didn't want to leave. I didn't like the thought of not being with Edward.

"When will I see you again?" I asked impatiently.

"Tonight," he answered then I heard Charlie's car coming.

"I got to go," I whispered.

He nodded and leaned over to me and kissed me gently. He pulled away knowing I had to leave. "Bye."

"Bye," I whispered and got out of the car. He drove off and I ran into the house. I closed the door and ran upstairs into my room. I took off my sneakers. I heard Charlie come inside and close the door.

"Hey, Bells," my dad called.

"Hi, dad," I called back and walked into the hall.

"Can I talk to you into the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and started walking down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I sat down on the chair across from Charlie. "What's up?" I asked.

"Um, well . . . I probably was a little too harsh on you about coming home late one night, so . . ."

I cut him off. "You're ungrounding me?" I asked excited.

"Yes . . . however if you come home late again. You can't go out for another week," he warned.

I was too excited. I nodded, "Okay."

"Now, I have to go back to work. I'll be back in time for dinner," he said and got up.

"Bye, dad," I said waving.

"See ya, later," he said and closed the door. I knew I had to go to La Push, to talk to Jake. So, I went upstairs and put on my shoes and walked out the door. I already had my keys, and I jumped into my truck. I started it and pulled out the drive way. My truck took twenty minutes to get to La Push. Finally, I stopped the car in front of Jake's house. I got out of the car and walked over to the door. I knocked, two minutes later. Billy answered the door.

"Hi, Bella," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Billy - Is Jacob home?" I asked trying not to seem rude.

"Yeah, he's in the yard with his friend," he answered.

"Okay, thanks," I said giving him a fake smile.

"No problem," he closed the door as I went to the backyard. Then... I saw the weirdest thing ever. What the hell? Jake was kissing a guy.

"Jake?" I asked confused. He jumped to the sound of his name. He looked at me with wide eyes and pulled away from the guy he was kissing.

"Oh, hi . . . Bella," he said. There was a fat, Asian guy with a pineapple shaped head (because of his spiky hair and large head). Jake got up and so did his . . . boyfriend? "I didn't know you were coming over," he said nervously.

"Yeah . . . Charlie ungrounded me," I said awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, Bella this is Jin. Jin this is Bella," Jake introduced us. We shook hands. Then, Jin picked up a hat with a palm tree on it and put it on his head. Yep, there no doubt he's gay.

"Um, nice to meet you" I said awkwardly.

"You too - I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go do my hair. Bye, Bella. Bye, Jakey," he peaked Jake on the lips and picked up his leg like a girl. Then, he started walking away. I bite my lip, trying not to burst into laughter. Wow, I did not see that coming.

"So," I said.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Jake pleaded. He sighed," I'm not ready yet."

"I won't tell anyone about this, if you don't tell anyone about me and Edward," I negotiated.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat.

"Um, I have to leave . . ." I lied and started walking backwards. "I'll see you later," I said.

"Wait." he said and I stopped. "There is a bonfire tonight, wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there," I said and started walking away. I got into my truck and started the car. Twenty minutes of driving to see Jake kissing a guy. It was worth it. At least, I know he wouldn't tell my secret.

It was time for the bonfire. I couldn't wait to get it over with, I wanted to see Edward again. I parked near the bonfire and exhaled. I got out of the car and saw the whole pack. "Hey, Bella. Long time no see," Seth greeted with his arm around his girlfriend. Her necklace said Margarita on it. I assumed that was her name. Everyone else waved.

Jake was sitting next to a girl. It seemed like everyone got a girlfriend while I was away. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was so small, for her age. I sat down. "So what you been doing while you were grounded?" Leah teased. She had a girl sitting next to her holding hands. I saw that one coming.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you," Sam said. He pointed to the girl next to Seth," That's Margarita." Then pointed to the girl with Leah," That's Crystal." Then pointed to the girl with Jake, "And that's Daniela."

I nodded and gave a fake smile. "Nice to meet you all," I said.

"Same here, Bella," Margarita said. I can tell she is more social than the others. Daniela seemed quiet and Crystal seemed... annoying. I couldn't wait to be with Edward tonight. This was going to be a long night. Hours later, I looked at my phone to see what time it is. I had to get home in half an hour. I already called dad and said that I won't be home.

"I got to go, bye," I said getting up.

"Bye, Bella," everyone said. I got into my car and started it. Finally, I was going home. The whole ride I was thinking about coming home and seeing Edward. I was away from him too long. I got to my house and parked in the drive way and got out of the car. I walkedi into the house and saw my dad in the kitchen eating.

"Hey, dad," I greeted.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted back.

"Sorry about dinner," I said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it," he said shaking his head.

"Um, I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I said walking up the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I walked into the bathroom and washed up. Then went into my room and closed the door. Edward was standing near the window. I smiled and went over to him. I went into his arms and he hugged me.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Weird and long," I answered thinking about today.

He chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Your thoughts," he answered.

Oh, crap I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. I didn't care that he knew. At least I didn't have to lie to him. I finally got to see Edward again. I sighed.

"I missed you, too," he said.

I smiled and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I love being with him. He pulled away and I took his hand. I lead him to the bed and we lied down next to each other. I snuggled next to him and he put his arms around me. I fell asleep.


	7. That Leeche

**Chapter Seven: **That Leeche

I woke up, it was dark outside (of course). Edward wasn't on my bed. I sat up, wondering where he was. Then, a note was flouting in the air from the wind I created. I grabbed it and saw Edward's flawless hand writing. I began to read it . . .

_My Bella,_

_I'm sorry that you have to wake up to my absence. One of your friends were coming over to visit you. I'm sure that you didn't want me there when they came over. I'll see you later._

_Love, Edward_

Love, Edward. How sweet, I smiled. I wanted to keep the note, so I put the note in a draw in my night stand. Then, my alarm went off. It was playing Lovestruck by V Factory. I wonder why my alarm went off? It's Sunday. I shrugged, and got off my bed.

"Hey, Bella," Sam greeted, standing near my window.

"Hi," I said and turned off my alarm.

He sniffed. "What's that smell? It's horrible."

Oh, crap. Uh . . . "My dad cooked last night," I lied.

"Oh . . ."

"What's up?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, we wanted to know . . . if you wanna hang out," he asked.

I exhaled. "Sam," I whined. "I have school today," I lied, I just wanted to spend time with Edward today.

"I won't take no for an answer," he said trying to sound strict.

I laughed at his attempt. "I still have school."

"We don't care," I heard Seth call from outside the window. Ugh, peer pressure.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Good - now go get changed and febreeze that shit!" Sam said, pinched his nose and started waving his hand around.

I laughed. "Ok." He left the room. I took my phone off the night stand and looked for Edward's number. I started texting him . . .

_Edward, I look forward to see you later. _

_;) Love, B_

I laughed at my message and pressed send. I closed my phone and threw it on my bed. I went to the bathroom and washed up. Then, I went to my room, changed my clothes and put an extra in my backpack. Out of nowhere, the sun came out. Wow, a miracle happened today. I took my backpack and phone, then went down the stairs. I didn't take my coat today, there was no need to. I left the house and _everyone_ was waiting for me. Ugh.

Everyone waved at me, except Margarita and Daniela. "Hey, Bella!" They seem so optimistic today.

"Hi," I said back walking towards them.

"Gotta go," all the guys said and started running off scared. Sam tricked me. I shook my head.

"Come on, Bella," Crystal said and started skipping the oppostie direction where the guys went. Yep, diffinitly annoying.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Margarita.

"We were planning on walking to Port Angelos," she answered excited. "Come on," she tugged on my arm and started walking. Leah was following Crystal, I never seen her smile. _Maybe,_ she'll stop being so rude. Maybe. We were walking behind Crystal and Leah. I have no idea how Leah puts up with Crystal.

"So, when did you move here?" Daniela asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, I was born here. But, my mom and my dad got divorced when I was one years old, and I moved to Phoenix with my mom. I moved back a couple months ago," I answered. We walked in silence for a moment.

"Why did you move back?" Margarita asked.

"My mom got remarried. Her husband is a MINOR leadge baseball player, and he travels a lot. She would stay home with me, but I knew that it made her upset. So, I decided to stay with my dad."

"Are we there yet?" I heard Crystal ask.

"That was nice of you," Margarita pointed out.

I shrugged. I wanted to change the subject. "How about you?" Hoping one of them would answer.

"Our parents just decided to move here," Daniela answered.

"You're sisters?" I asked.

"Yeah," they both answered.

We giggled. Then, the clouds started covering the sunlight. There goes my day. We just got to Port Angelos, there was barely no one here. There was a store with t.v.s that was playing a replay of American Idol.

"O.M.A. ANOOP!" Daniela screamed.

"What's o.m.a.?" I whispered to Margarita.

"Oh my Anoop," she whispered back. Daniela practically threw herself at the glass. "She's obsessed with Anoop."

I could see that. Maybe... I should make my own acronym, o.m.e., oh my Edward. Perfect, I smiled. My phone started vibrating. I checked it, it was a text message from Edward. _I can't wait either. ;)_

I smiled even wider. "Who's that?" Crystal asked.

Ugh. "A friend," I answered trying not to sound annoyed.

"A friend?" Margarita said while moving her eye brows up and down.

"Yeah, a friend," Crystal repeated poking my arm with her elbow. I blushed and looked down.

"Ha, I knew it! What's his name?" Daniela (literally) jumped into the conversation.

I didn't want Leah to hear his name, she was standing behind me. "Edward," I sighed.

"Details, details," Margarita pushed.

"Crystal, want to go somewhere else?" Leah asked.

"Okay, bye peoples," Crystal sounded excited and they started walking away.

"Bye," we all said grateful that she left.

"Okay, that's go," I said hoping that they would forget they conversation before. I started walking the opposite direction of Crystal and Leah.

"Oh no, you don't missy," Margarita said following me. I stopped walking. They were following me. I stopped walking. I smelt that thing again. The blonde leeche was standing about ten feet in front of me. She threw me a bone and unintentionally caught it.

"Good dog," she said with an evil grin.

I dropped the bone. "Do you know what a blond and a beer bottle have in common?" I asked. She stood silent. "They're both empty from the neck up," she gave me a dirty look. I smiled, I learned that one from Jake. I walked past her with Margarita and Daniela walking behind me.

"What was that about?" Daniela asked.

"Some girl in my school, she hates me," I answered.

Daniela nodded. "KRISTIE, MISHAKA!"

I laughed at the name.

There was a two girls, one with tan skin and bronze, long, wavy hair and the other with really long black hair and also tan skin. There was also a guy with black short hair, he looked like the kid from Journey From the Center of the Earth (I never watched that movie).

"DANIELA, MARGARITA!" they both said and they had a group hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. This is Kristie," Margarita pointed to the bronze hair girl.

"And that's Mishal . . . but you can call her Mishaka," Daniela pointed to the other girl.

"Hi," they both said.

I waved, "hi."

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Josh," Kristie pointed to the boy next to her. I waved again.

"When did you two get here?" Margarita asked and they started walking. I followed them.

"Just yesterday, I moved two blocks from here," Kristie answered.

"I moved here a week ago, it was a miracle to get my parents to let me out of the house," Mishaka answered annoyed.

"Where did you move?" I asked trying to be more social.

"On the rez, I wanted to walk as far away from my house as possible," Mishaka answered. I nodded. Her phone started ringing.

"Ugh," she said. Then answered the phone, "Yeah?" She stood quiet to a couple of seconds. "Okay," she sighed and hung up the phone."Shit! I gotta go home," she said and put her phone in her purse. "Bye," she waved and started walking ahead of us.

I waved back.

"Bye," Margarita said. My phone started vibrating again. I looked at it, at the same time there was a really bad smell. I was hoping that blonde leeche was going to attack me in front of them. It was from Edward. _Turn around**.**_

That's weird. I turned around and Edward was standing behind me. I smiled and did he. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hi," he whispered in my ear.

"Hi," I whispered back. I forgot that Daniela and Margarita where there. When I realized, I got off him. "Oh, um, this is Edward," I answered embarrassed as they were looking at me. "Edward, that's Margarita," I pointed to Margarita. "That's Daniela," I pointed to Daniela. "And that's Kristie and Josh," I pointed to Kristie and Josh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Edward said polity.

"You too," Margarita said with a worried look on her face. She obviously knows about his secret.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"We were just walking . . . a- and talking," Daniela said hesitantly.

I tried hard not to laugh. "Come on," I said and grabbed his hand. We all started walking again. We ended up walking for an hour. We ended up at my house, Charlie still wasn't home. " I should go," I said and stopped walking.

"Oh, why?" Margarita whined.

"Charlie will be home soon," I explained.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Will we see you soon?" Daniela asked.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

"Do you mind if I come inside with you?" Edward asked.

"Okay," I answered trying to be calm.

He smiled.

"Bye," I waved to them while walking with Edward to the front door.

"Bye," they called. I opened the door and closed as soon as Edward walked through. I turned around and Edward kissed me. It was a deep and long kiss. I put my hands through his hair. He pulled away a couple of inches from my face.

"Have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he breathed.

"Me too," I sighed. Then, I heard my dad's car park into the driveway. Crap.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he joked.

"I'm not worried about me . . ." I said.

"Do you mind if I meet him?" Edward asked innocently.

"Uh . . . okay," I answered. I heard Charlie's boots, coming closer and closer. I jumped, Edward chuckled. "Lets go into the kitchen," I suggested. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Sit," I orderly nervously.

He laughed. "Calm down, love," he said. I sat down, more calmed. Then, I heard the door unlock and Charlie stepped through the door.


	8. Dinner

**Chapter Eight: **Dinner

Charlie walked through the door. I almost had a heart attack, Edward grabbed my hand to calm me down. "H-hi, dad," I hesitated nervously. I really didn't want to get his attention. In fact, was hoping that Charlie wouldn't notice Edward there. But, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted with a smile. He seemed happy today. But . . . then, he saw Edward. He smile fell and he looked confused. Oh, crap. "Who's this?" he had a weird look on his face.

"Um, dad, this is Edward . . . Cullen," I introduced him. I didn't know whether to say his last name or not.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward got up from his chair and pulled his hand out so Charlie can shake it. They shook hands. Ok, now you met him- can we leave? I thought, hoping that Edward was listening to my thoughts.

"Hello . . . Edward." Oh, god. Please, let's go. I don't think that this will end good. "What were you kids planning on doing?" Charlie started walking over to the frig and took out a beer.

"Well, sir. We were going out to dinner," Edward answered confidently. Jesus Christ!

"Oh," Charlie opened his beer. "Like a date," he took a sip. Oh, crap! Charlie didn't hang up his gun yet! Edward, leave now! Edward mouthed, "Not yet." He's trying to get me killed . . .

"Yes, sir," Charlie almost choked on his beer. Charlie looked at me surprised. I blushed and looked down. All I wanted to do was grab Edward's hand and run out of there. I bite my lip.

"Really?" Charlie looked back at Edward. Oh, god. "Where?"

"It's a surprise," Edward said and gave me a wink. Yep- he is trying to get me killed.

"You take care of her, all right?" Charlie said, he's voice dripping with sarcasim. He must be very happy today . . . I groaned, anxious to leave. They both ignored me.

"Yes, sir. She'll be safe with me."

I got up from my seat. "Let's go," I said and practically ran to the door. I grabbed my coat. Edward followed me with a curious look on his face.

"Bye, Chief Swan," he waved and I opened the door.

"Bye, dad," I whispered.

"Bye, be careful," Charlie said.

Oh my god! I ran out the door and groaned. Edward closed the door. The sun was setting, I walked up to his Volvo. Edward opened the doors and I jumped in. I covered my face with one of my hands and shook my head. Edward got in the car and started it. "That went well," he said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Like I said- it's a surprise," he gave me a crooked smile that took my breathe away.

I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest. Edward chuckled. He drove off towards the way I walked this morning. Edward drives like a maniac, the restaurant wasn't even that far. He was driving a hundred miles per hour. He parked in front of the restaurant. It was an elegant restaurant, but nothing too special.

"I know you well," he gave and gave my a grin.

I giggled. He turned off the car, and got out of the car. He opened the door for me and I got out. "Thank you."

He nodded and closed the door. He put his arm on my shoulders and we walked into the restaurant. When we got inside, there wasn't a lot of people in the restaurant. There was a woman standing behind a podium, we walked over to her.

"Hi, would you like a table for two?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Edward answered. On her name tag it said, "Julia".

"Okay, then. Follow me," she said and started leading us to a table. She stopped a small table and Edward and I sat down. She set our menus on the table. "Wait just one moment, your waitor will be here.

Edward and I nodded. The restaurant was very calm. I noticed behind Edward, sitting at another table. Mishal (aka Mishaka) was eating dinner with two older people, who I assumed were her parents. Then, I saw Jin walking over to my table.

"Hi, my name is Jin. I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I start you out with any drinks?" He looked up from his notepad and looked at me. "OMG! Bella! Your Jakey's friend, OMG!" He leaned over and kissed my on both cheeks. Okay. . . "Oh, Bella. Is this your BF?" Jin looked at Edward and nodded. Edward was biting his lip to keep from laughing, probably from his very _gay_ thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah Jin. This is Edward and Edward the is Jin, Jacob's . . . 'friend'," I said awkwardly.

"Hi, Edward," Jin said with a flirtatious smile. He wiggled his finger at my boyfriend.

Oh my god . . .

"So, what do you guys want to drink?" Jin asked again.

"Oh, um. . . I'll have a coke," I said.

"And for you," Jin asked Edward.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Edward answered.

"Okay, I'll be back with your coke in a jiffy," Jin said. He started walking away, while swaying his hips slightly. He went into the kitchen.

Oh my god. I sighed deeply and shook my head. Edward was laughing, louder than I've ever heard. I tried not to laugh, but I failed. I was laughing with him. "Geez, I wonder if his gay," he joked. I shook my head again and started looking through the menu. I could barely concentrate on the menu, I was thinking about Jin's reaction to my bring here. I decided on the Mushroom Ravoli. "Good choice," Edward said as I set down the menu.

I smiled. "Thank you." Edward took my hand in his, under the table. We began to lean into a kiss. My lips were about to touch his when . . .

"Here's your coke," Jin exclaimed, really loudly. He set the glass on the table. That's the third time someone interrupted us. Ugh.

"Thanks," I said annoyed.

"Okie dookie," Jin said and smiled. "Would you like anything else?" he asked, it seemed like he was only asking Edward. He started batting his eyelashes. God, how shameless is this guy?

"Well. . . I'm going to share with Bella," Edward said and winked at me.

I blushed and try not seemed embarrassed. "Um, we would like the mushroom ravoli," I said.

"Okay, then," he took our menus. "Well if you need anything," he winked at Edward, then walked away.

Edward looked at me. "Wanna go?"

"Nope," I said and smiled at him.

He chuckled. "I'm a bit afraid of Jin," he admitted.

"Don't worry. I know he really loves Jake."

"I know. I saw it in his mind, but right now he's mad, because Jake is embarrassed by him. He doesn't like his cover up girlfriend."

I nodded. Daniela seemed nice, howeve r. . . I swear one more time Jin makes a move on Edward and I'll go insane.

Edward started laughing. "You're so cute."

I blushed. "Thank you." He looked both ways, leaned over and kissed me. We finally weren't interrupted. I smiled as he leaned back slowly into his chair. I took my free hand and grabbed Edward's. We looked into each other's eyes, for what seemed like a short amount of time. Then Jin came back.

"Here's your food," he set the bowl on the table.

I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No thank you," Edward seemed annoyed. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Okay, enjoy," he said and started walking away. Edward let go of my hands so I can eat. I grabbed the fork from the napkin, poked at a mushroom and popped it in my mouth. It was delicious. I decided to have some fun with Edward.

"Try it," I said.

"No, thank you," he said immediately.

"Why not?"

"Food is not my cup of tea," he whispered to me.

"Still . . . try it." Edward didn't respond. "You said that we were sharing this," I used it against him. He still didn't respond. "Please," I gave him an innocent look to try to make him feel guilty.

"Fine," he sighed. I put another mushroom in my mouth and gestured my hand towards the bowl. Edward shook his head and out of nowhere . . . Edward leans over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and completely forgot where I was. He leaned back into his chair. I swallowed my food loudly. Edward started chucking. "You were right- it was delicious," he said and winked at me.

My mouth dropped and I blushed, dark red. That made him laugh harder. "Come on, finish your food," he joked. I took a sip of my drink. My plan back fired on me, ugh. He's so sneaky.

I finished my food and Edward waved his hand for the check. Jin came over and gave it to Edward. "I hoped you enjoyed the food," he said and smiled at Edward. I was about to lose it, until Edward grabbed my hand under the table. He took out money and gave the check and money back to Jin.

"Keep the change," he said and got up. "Come on, Bella."

I got up. "Bye, Bella," Jin kissed on both cheeks again. "Edward," he said and winked at him again. Ugh!

"Bye," I whispered, trying to control my temper. I walked towards Edward and he put his arm around my waist as we left. Edward opened the door for me and I walked out the door, followed by Edward. We went over to his car and got inside. Edward started it and drove off. We were quiet, since there was nothing left to say. He started driving like a maniac again, this time it scared me less. We got back to my house fast, Edward parked in the front. I looked at him. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Any time," he said back with a smile. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Your dad is watching," he whispered.

I nodded.

"I'll see you in ten minutes?" he asked and sat up straight in his seat.

I nodded. "Bye," I winked at him, opened the door and closed it.

Edward waved to me. I started walking towards the front door. I opened it with my key and walked inside. Charlie wasn't watching t.v. He was sitting on the chair in the dining room, near the window.

"Hey, Bells," he said.

I closed the door. "Hi, dad," I took off my coat and hung it up.

"Uh - how was your . . . date?"

I was surprised that he would ask. "It was fun."

He nodded. "Okay . . . good," he said and gave me a fake smile.

We stood there silent of a moment. "Um - I'm going to go upstairs," I said and started walking up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When, I got out. I put on my clothes and a towel on my head. I went down stairs. "Good night, dad," I said.

"Night, Bells," he said. I went back up stairs and into my room. I closed the door, Edward was right behind me.

"Hi," I said and smiled.

"Hi," he said. I hugged him.

"I missed you," I said.

"It's been half an hour," he scoffed.

"Still," I whined. and looked up at him. "I missed you."

He gave me a peak on the lips. "I missed you, too." We walked over to the bed and lied down. He hugged me tightly against his chest. I closed my eyes and snuggled in his chest. "Good night, love," he whispered.

"Good night," I yawned.

He chuckled and started humming a song that I didn't know. It sounded beautiful. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: Jin's character was not meant to offend any homosexual people, its just how he is._


	9. Holy Crap!

**Chapter Nine: **Holy Crap!

My alarm went off, it was playing "I Don't Hook Up," by Kelly Clarkson. Ugh, I turned off my alarm while keeping my eyes closed. "Good morning," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Morning," I said and opened my eyes. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. There was a big thunder storm outside. "Is there school today?" I asked and sat up on the bed.

"Yes," he answered. Ugh, I fell on my back again. Edward chuckled. "Come on, you have to get ready."

"No," I said. I'm usually not a morning person. Edward leaned over and kissed my neck.

"Please," he said giving me an innocent look.

"Fine," I gave up and got off the bed.

"Well that was easy," he said surprised.

I laughed and leaned over to kiss his head. "I'll be back in a minute," I said and started walking towards the bathroom. I went inside and closed the door. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a complete mess. I took the brush from the sink and started brushing my hair. I gave up and put my hair in a pony tail. Then, I washed up and left the bathroom. I went inside my room and saw Edward looking at my night stand. "What are you looking at?" I asked and started walking over towards him. He looked up and had a note in his hand. He was smiling.

"You kept this?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Of course - I thought it was sweet," I said looking into his eyes. He smiled wider and leaned down. He kissed me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, I heard Charlie walking up the stairs. Edward pulled away. "Don't go," I whispered. He gave me a peak on the lips.

"I'll be outside," he promised and disappeared. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called softly. Charlie opened the door and poked his head through the door.

"Hey, Bells. Um . . . I just came here to tell you that I'm going to be late for dinner," he said and smiled at me.

"Okay," I nodded.

"See ya," he called.

"Bye," Charlie closed the door and went his way down the stairs. I sighed turned around. I opened a draw to my dresser. I picked out a shirt and changed it. Then, I walked towards my closet and picked out a pair of jeans. I changed my pants and went over to my bed to get my back pack. I took it and opened my door. I went down the stairs and grabbed my coat. Charlie started driving out of the drive way. I put on my coat, put my hoodie over my head and threw my back pack on my back. Then, I put on my boots, opened the door and walked outside. Edward was outside, leaning on his car. I closed the door and locked it. I turned around and started walking over to him. He was wearing a rain coat. He looked like a model, posing for a magazine. Edward started chuckling and gave me a crooked smile.

"You look cute today," Edward said. I blushed.

"Thanks," I murmured. He opened the door for me and I got inside the car. He walked around the car and got inside. He started the car and put the gear on drive. I took his hand as we drove off to school. He was singing a song that I've never heard of. It sounded like it was from the fifties, not so bad. "You like the fifties music?" I asked when the song was over.

"Yes," he answered and smiled. I smiled back. He drove into the parking lot and parked the car in a spot near the entrance of the school. The parking lot was a lot full with students. I saw the rest of Edward's family. It reminded me of something. . .

"Edward why aren't you with your family today?" I asked.

"Well - Rosalie doesn't like me spending time with you," he answered and turned off the car. He took the key out of the ignition and sighed. "Alice is the only one approves." Which one is Alice? "The spiky hair girl who looks like a pixie," he answered with a smile. I looked at my lap, I didn't want Edward being away from his family because of me. "Hey," he said getting my attention. I looked up at him. "I want to spend time with you," he said. I nodded, it was his choice. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled away and said," Come on, we're going to be late." I nodded and got out of the car. He also got out and locked the doors using his keys.

He started walking me to my first period class. When we got there, we stopped in front of the door. "Um- I'll see you later," I said. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek before heading off to his class. I went inside and put my coat on the coat rack. I walked to my seat and sat down. On the board was an assignment. I took out my textbook from my backpack. Then, I saw Jin in the front of the room. He gave to teacher a paper and started walking over to the empty seat . . . next to me. Oh god.

"OMG! Bella!" he says that every time he sees me. He sat down next to me and was about to say something, but the teacher interrupted him.

"Okay, class. I'm telling you this once, there is an assignment on the board. Get it down and NO talking! I have an headache, hearing your CRAP is not going to help it. Now start," the teacher ordered and sat down in his chair. Wow, someone's cranky. He started texting someone on his phone. I opened the page that the assignment was on. We just had to read about ten pages. Jin slided a paper towards me. It said, _OMG! da teach is textin some1!_

I tried not to laugh at it. I wrote back, **_I know._**

He looked at it and started writing. _belly, i need ur help w/ somethin_

Wow, did he just call me Belly? **_What is it? Also, please don't call me Belly._**

He looked at it and started writing. _no! i lyke dat name. & i need ur help tryin 2 get jakey 2 tell his friendz bout me & him. plz w/ cherry on top & sprinklez... pretti plz belly  
_

He is really not going to pass English this year. I sighed. **_Fine, I'll talk to 'Jakey' after school._** I slided the paper over to him. A big smile went across his face.

_ily! ty, ty, ty, ty! _

_**What does 'ty' mean? **_I hoped he wouldn't over react.

_OMG! u dont no wat ty means! wow,, it means thank you.. duh _I looked at it. I shouldn't have asked him. Ugh. Wow, he likes saying 'omg' a lot.

_**Your welcome. **_He put the paper away, the teacher stopped texting. I started reading the pages, I finished just in time before the bell rang. I got up and walked over to the door. I got my coat and walked out to my next class. It seemed like it took forever for lunch to come. I almost ran to the cafeteria. I walked inside and saw Edward sitting with Jin. Edward's hands were in fists in his hair. Poor Edward. I walked over to them. "Hi," I said and sat next to Edward.

"Hi, Belly," Jin said and smiled. "Oh, wait - I have to use the little girl's room. Excuse me," he got up and started walking away. Edward looked up and sighed.

He looked at me and gave me a kiss. "Thank you," he said and looked so relieved. I started laughing. "You shouldn't talk, Belly," he teased me.

"Fine," I said. Edward put his arm on my shoulders.

"How was your day so far?"

"Slow," I breathed and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. Then, Alice came and sat across from us.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Alice," she said, she sounded like Margarita, but more acute.

"Hi, Alice," I said took my head off Edward's shoulder. Jin came back into the room and sat down next to Alice. This is going to be fun.

"I'm back," he said and looked at Alice. "Oh my gosh, I love your outfit! Where did you get it!" he almost yelled.

"Thank you, I got it at Dots!" she said and smiled. "I'm Alice," she took out her hand so he can shake it.

He shook it. "Honey, you need some mittens. You're freezing!" he said. I tried not to laugh. Alice started giggling.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked me.

"Yes," I said and got out of my seat. Come with me. He got up and we started walking. I got a tray and got my food. I walked slowly towards the table. Edward started laughing. "I'm scared," I joked.

"Don't be," he said and continued laughing. I smiled. We sat down.

"OMG! Belly, we _need _to go shopping this weekend! All of us," he said and winked at Edward. I hate shopping.

"I don't know . . ." I started talking.

"Please," Alice said pouting.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yes!" they both said. "Edward," Alice said and looked at him.

"No, I want to be a surprise," he said and kissed my cheek. Nice save.

"Aw, how sweet," Jin said and clapped his hands together. "How about we go this Saturday at two?" he said. I started eating, trying not think about the weekend.

"Okay," Alice agreed.

"Belly?" Ugh, I hated that name. I just nodded. I continued eating my food, trying not to listen on Alice and Jin talking. The bell rang, I had Biology.

"Come on, love," Edward said took my hand. We started walking to our next class.

"They're so cute together!" I heard Jin behind us. I blushed and continued walking. We walked into the room, our teacher wasn't there yet. We sat down at our seats.

"Do you have any _other_ plans this weekend?" Edward asked me.

"No," I sighed, thinking of shopping. Ugh.

"Would you like me to take you out after you go shopping?"

"I would love to," I sighed. He smiled again and I smiled with him. Then, someone walked into the room.

"Excuse me!" he yelled so everyone would stop talking. "Your teacher isn't in today, so we are going to watch this movie," he annouced. He had a dvd in his hand. He put the CD in the DVD player. He pressed play, went over to the door and turned off the lights. The movie started playing, it was a disney movie? Finding Nemo? "Oh sorry! Wrong DVD!" he ran over to the DVD player and took it out. Some of the students started laughing. He turned on the lights. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes," he said and walked out of the room.

Edward started laughing. I loved it when he laughed. The man came back and put a different DVD in. He turned off the lights. The movie started playing.


	10. What?

**Chapter Ten: **What?

School was finally over. The last bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. I was already prepared to leave. I walked out of the classroom. "Hello, Love," Edward said, putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Hi," I said and smiled. I put my arms around his waist. "Where are we going today?" I asked wondering if he had any plans.

"Do you have homework?" he asked. Ugh, stupid government. Edward chuckled. "Do you mind if we go to your house for awhile?" I shook my head. We walked towards his car and got inside. He started driving out of the parking lot. The blonde leeche was giving me a dirty look, I ignored it and looked out the window. Edward, of course, was driving like a maniac. My house wasn't even that far away from the school. Edward parked in front of my house. My dad'd car wasn't in the driveway, he isn't home. We got out of the car and started walking towards the front door. Before I got there, it started raining. My hair got wet. Fantastic.

"Crap," I groaned. Edward put my hood over my head and laughed quietly. We got to the door and went inside. Edward walked into the living room as I locked the door. My hair wasn't too wet. I took off my coat and hung it up. Then, I walked into the living room and sat next to Edward. I dropped my back pack on the floor. He put his arm around me. "I don't want to do my homework," I whined and hid my head in his shoulder.

"I know, love," he said and out my backpack on my lap. I took out my homework.

"Do you have any homework?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled. I rolled my eyes, show off. I took my pen and started working on my homework. This was too easy, but it was very long. Edward started kissing my neck. "Edward stop," I giggled. He didn't stop. He was making it hard to concentrate on my homework. I tried to finish it faster and faster. It felt like hours. I'm done! I threw my homework on the floor and turned my head. He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck. It like the whole room was spinning.

Sam started howling. Crap! Edward pulled away slowly. "Do you have to leave?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet," I crushed my lips against his. I don't know how, but I was lying on the couch with Edward on top of me. I was completely focused on Edward. Forgetting about everything else and then . . .

The front door slammed. Edward and I froze. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie yelled at the top of his lungs. Edward jumped off the couch and I opened my eyes. Oh, crap. I sat up on the couch. "You, get out," Charlie ordered pointing at the door.

Edward mouthed. "Bye," as he left the house. I put my knees to my chest, I was very scared. Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

"There's no one else in the house, is there?" Charlie asked while looking down. I shook my head. He sighed loudly and shook his head. "Please tell me that you two weren't. . . about to have SEX ON MY COUCH!" he yelled the last part. I didn't respond, I honestly had no clue. He looked up. "Go to your room," he ordered. I nodded and got off the couch. Before I got to the stairs, Charlie put a hand on my shoulder stopping me. "I don't _anyone_ coming in or out of this house. Do you understand?" I nodded and continued upstairs and into my room.

Edward was in my room, near the window. I went into his arms. "Are you okay?" Edward asked rubbing my back. I nodded, still a little bit scared. "I know what will make you feel better."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"We could have sex. I promise you that you'll forget everything that happened." That didn't sound like him, to say that. . .

"By actually having sex?"

"Oh, god. Bella, I was joking. Do you actually think. . . what?"

"Well, now that you got the idea in my head. I kind of like it. I . . . want to." He just stared at me. I know what he must be thinking. OH MY GOD! "I'm sorry - I shouldn't have said anything," I whispered and looked down.

"No . . ." he started. I looked up and into his beautiful topaz eyes. "I'm just. . . surprised," he explained slowly. I heard Sam howling again. "I'll go hide," he whispered. Why? "Sam is coming here," I nodded as he went to my closet.

"Bella!" Sam called from ground. I looked out the window, Charlie's car was gone again. Sam looked irritated. "Why aren't you coming?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Charlie told me to stay home," I explained.

"He's not here!" I didn't respond. "Just get your ass down here," he ordered. I sighed, I knew he was very angry. I couldn't say no to him, he would probably _drag_ me out of the house.

"Give me a minute," I said and walked door stairs. I went towards the couch and grabbed my backpack. I turned around, Edward was there. I walked over to him and he kissed me tenderly on the lips. After a moment he pulled away. "I'll see you later," I whispered. I hated leaving Edward.

"Bye," he said and walked out the house. Sam was waiting for me in the front.

"Wow, you stink," Sam said. I rolled my eyes. "Who were you talking to?" Ugh, he was always so nosy. He acts like my dad- he always asks questions like that. I didn't want to lie to him- he usually could tell when I was lying to him.

"Um . . . my . . . boyfriend?" I made it sound like a question. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh . . . Bella has a boyfriend, Bella has a boyfriend," he continued teasing. Ugh! I shouldn't have said anything . . .

"Shut up," I said and started running into the forest. Sam followed me and it took about ten minutes until we found the rest of the pack. We turned into wolves. _"Hi," I greeted them._

_"Hey, Bells. What took you so long?" Jacob asked._

_"She was with her boyfriend," Sam teased._

_"Ugh, so what are we doing today?" I changed the subject._

_"There's a couple of newcomers in town, they're hunting," Sam explained. I nodded. __"We killed one of their members."_

_"Where are they?" Quil asked. Jake's tail started wagging._

_"We don't know yet. We have to look for them," Sam answered._

_"Let's go!" Seth pushed. We all started running into town. Great, hunting vampires. God, I hope we don't run into Edward._

_"So, when are we going to meet your boyfriend?" Sam asked. _

_"Let's see. Today is Monday so . . . never," I said._

_"Oh, that's cold," Quil said._

_"Come on. You met our girlfriends! It's only fair!" Little did they know I was dating a blood sucker. They all stopped running. Oh, crap. They must of heard me._

_"Yes, we did!" Sam said angrily._

_I started walking backwards. __"Um, I gotta go. See ya!" I turned around and started running. I ran as fast as I could. After about five minutes I looked behind and no one was there. I smelt something horrible. I stopped. There was two leeches standing in front of me. One was a female with orange, curly hair and red eyes. The other was a male with blonde hair in a pony tail, also red eyes. This is really NOT my day._

_"Oh, look. It's a puppy," the female said and leaped towards me. Before she got to me, someone speared her. It was Edward they both were on the ground. The male started running away like a coward. Edward bite the leeche's head off and stood up. He looked at me._

_"Are you hurt?" he asked and went over to kneel next to me. I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder as he started rubbing my back. Sam growled and I turned around. The whole pack was there. He started walking towards us._

_"Sam, stop!" I pleaded. He didn't stop and continued growling. __"Edward, run," I said. Edward stood up and shook his head. UGH! No one was listening to me!  
_

_"Sam, calm down," Edward said. Like that was going to help.  
_

_"Why should I?" he responded. I stood in Sam's way, before he got to Edward. __I was too afraid that he would hurt Edward. "Bella move!" he ordered. I shook my head. __"Bella if you don't move, I swear to god, I'll kill you myself!" he warned. I didn't care. Sam was thinking of what he should do.  
_

_"Bella," Edward said softly, interrupting Sam's thoughts. I looked at him as he knelled again. Sam growled again. "Let me handle this!" Edward snapped. He looked upset, hurt and confused. Handle what? "Bella, I don't want you to get hurt because of me . . . we can't be together anymore," he whispered. My heart dropped._

_"What?" I asked.  
_

_"I'm sorry . . .," he paused. "I swear . . . this is the last time I'll ever hurt you," he kissed my head and pulled away slowly. Then, he disappeared into the forest._

_"Edward wait!" I called, but it was too late. Tears started running down my face. __He couldn't do this to me . . . he couldn't leave just like that. . . could he? He's words running through my head, over and over again. I realized . . . he only left because of Sam. Because Sam threatening to kill me . . . But, I didn't care what the reason was that Edward left. I could barely breathe from the big lump in my throat. "See what you did! How could you?" I said angrily to Sam. He didn't respond. I shook my head and started walking towards a tree. I lied down next to it._

_"Bella . . .," Sam started. _

_I cut him off. "Just leave."_

_He stood silent for a moment, not thinking anything except what he should say. "Let's go," he said. They all started running away. I was in the forest crying . . . alone._


	11. Watch Me

**Chapter Eleven: **Watch Me

I lied there for hours I knew I had to get home soon. My eyes were dry from crying. I sat up and changed into my clothes ( I was in human form). I checked the time on my phone, it was six forty five. What felt like hours was only three hours! "Bella!" I heard someone was calling, it sounded like Margarita. I couldn't find my voice to call back. I saw her walking towards me and started running at me. "Bella!" called again. She knelled next to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, she was the only person who actually cared that I was heartbroken. "Seth told me . . ." she started, she sounded so worried. I barely knew her and she's helping me. I always knew she was nice. Not even Jake came to see if I was alright- he was probably with Sam still. "You have to get home," she whispered. I nodded and she helped me up. I didn't need any help though. We started walking out of the forest, we didn't talk the whole way to the sidewalk.

"Bella!" Jin called. I looked at him as he "jogged" his way over to me. "Jakey told me everything," he said in between breathes and stopped next to Margarita. Wow, this guy is really needs to get in shape. "He even told Sam about me and him," he announced. Wow, the one good thing that came out of me and Edward breaking up. I winced at the thought. Tears threatened to come - I tried my hardest not to break down again. I didn't want to do it in front of Margarita and Jin . . . I didn't respond to Jin. He looked at Margarita. "Is she alright?" he asked. What do you like? Do I look alright? I wanted to scream at him. I bite my lip and sighed deeply. Margarita shook her head.

"Sam is an asshole," she stated. I nodded my head and leaned it on her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks," Sam said and started walking over towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him and started walking away. It was the only way that I wouldn't kill Sam. "Bella, stop, " he ordered. I didn't listen to him and continued walking. He ran and stopped right in front of me. I got _really _anger.

"What!" I yelled at him and stopped walking. I hated him telling me what to do and I end up getting hurt because of it.

"I need to talk to you - I know it isn't right to keep you anyway from that _thing _. . ." he started.

"His name is Edward," I hissed back. He continued making me more and more angry . . .

"Whatever . . . it was the right thing to do," he explained. Dispite all my efforts - a tear went down my cheek. I couldn't talk to him anymore. I pushed him out of the way and started walking away again. Before I got too far, Sam grabbed my arm and I stopped walking.

"Get off me," I growled. He looked angry.

"No, you listen to me. If you go near that bloodsucker again - I'll kill you both," he threatened. He was definitely angry now. I wasn't scared of him at all.

"Watch me," I said. I wanted to make him more mad. He pushed me into a tree and started choking. I put my hands around his wrists, trying to make him stop. I wanted to said stop, but I couldn't breathe. I looked at Margarita, she terrified and so did Jin. My eye sight started fading slowly.

"Sam stop!" I heard a familiar voice. It was Mishal, she started running over towards Sam. She seemed just as scared, I couldn't tell (I could barely see her). "Please, stop," she pleaded. Sam sighed angrily and let go of me. I fell on the floor and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," she said, I didn't respond (I still couldn't breathe barely). I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree, breathing heavily. "Let's go," Mishal said. Sam's scent started fading, apparently they were leaving, thank god. The black and blues around my neck, started disappearing. Tears started pouring down my face, I covered my face with my hands. I never knew that Sam was so violent- he seemed more controlling. This is the worst day ever.

I remembered Jake saying something when he became a werewolf. "Life sucks and then you die," I never thought that it was true - it is. I heard someone walking towards me. "Bella- you have to get home," Margarita said softly. She was right, Charlie would be coming home soon. I wiped away my tears and put my hands to the side. My eyes were hurting from crying so much. I bite my lip, stood up and nodded. Margarita started walking towards her car and I followed her. Jin came over to me and hugged me.

"Feel better, Belly," Jin said he pulled away. You would think that because I was sad, he would stop calling me Belly. Ugh, I hate that name. I just nodded, trying not to show how angry and sad I really was. He gave me what I can tell was a fake smile and walked away. I started following Margarita to her car, she had the soul car (the one from the hamster commercial). We both got inside the car and started driving to my house. We didn't say anything the whole ride there, there was nothing to say. We were just listening to "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. Just what I needed to hear.

Luckily, we weren't far from my house and Charlie wasn't home. It was the only good thing about today. Margarita parked in front of my house. "Do you want me to come inside with you?" she asked politely. Charlie told me not to bring anyone in or out of the house. Even though I already broke that rule, he was coming home soon. I didn't want to hide Margarita in my house while Charlie was talking to me. So, I shook my head and opened the door. I paused - I forgot to do something.

"Margarita . . ." I said in a small voice.

"Yeah?" I looked at her and hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled away. It would be rude of me not to say thank you.

"Of course," she said and rolled her eyes. I nodded and gave her a fake smile. I waved and got out of the car. "Bye," she said as I closed the door. She started driving off as I walked towards my house. I got into my house and closed the door. My stomach growled, great. I felt too much like crap to cook dinner to Charlie. So, I decided an apple was the perfect way to go. I walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple. I sat down on a chair in the dining room. He's gone . . . that's all I could think. I shook my head and bite the apple. I heard Charlie's car drive into the driveway. Great, now I'm going to have the sex talk. Ugh. Charlie got out of the car, he was on the phone. He started walking towards the house.

"Billy, I know that you're her father- but you have to let me handle this," Charlie said and stopped walking. What? Billy is . . . is my father? Charlie saw me sitting near the window and his eyes widened. "Billy - I got to go," he said and hung up. He walked into the house and closed the door. "You heard me . . . didn't you?" he asked. I nodded, as he walked over towards the chair across from me and sat down. We sat silent, I was waiting for him to explain what he was talking about outside. I was hoping that he was thinking of a way to explain to me. Charlie put his hands on the hands and sighed deeply. Seems like everyone is discovering the truth today . . .

"Billy got married to a woman named Kayla, about the same age as me and your mother got married," he started. I never met Kayla before . . . "Kayla got pregnant with twins, you and . . . Jacob. A couple of months after you two were born, Billy and Kayla started having financial problems. They did everything they could to pay their bills . . . however . . . Kayla died," he continued in a softer, more quiet voice. I bite my lip, trying not to cry - again. "Billy couldn't afford the both of you alone- so Renee and I decided to adopt one of you. Renee always wanted a girl. Also, so that Billy can visit you," he smiled, probably because of the memory. Then, he frowned. "Then, your mother left me and took you with her," he said looking down and sighed. Apparently, he was done explaining.

I was shocked and confused. My real mother is dead, my real father is Billy and my brother is Jake? "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I been here for months! He ran a hand through his hair. He was very nervous- he never did that before.

"Billy wanted me to tell you at the right time," he said and looked up. I nodded, got out of my seat and started walking towards the stairs. "Bells . . . ," Charlie called. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs for a moment.

"I'm going to bed," I said softly. I was still too shocked to continue talking. He nodded and I continued walking up the stairs. I went into my room and went straight for the bed. I needed to sleep . . . this has been the worst day ever! I hugged my knees and closed my eyes tightly. I needed to get my mind off of everything about today- Billy, Kayla, Jake . . . and Edward. Even though I didn't want to. I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without him. . . I'm not even aging yet! Crap. Maybe some music will help . . . I turned on the radio.

_"How do I breathe?_

_without you here by my side,_

_how do I sleep. . ."_

I turned off the radio. Ugh! Stupid music. I rolled on my stomach and started drifting asleep. . . I thought that it would help- of course I was wrong. I started dreaming that I was in a forest with Edward there, holding out his hand. I was about to run towards him- but then almost everone I knew that was in Forks was in a circle, around me. I stopped running.

"Bella, don't do it," Jake warned me. I knew I should listen to Jake, but . . . I loved Edward too much to let him go. I started running towards Edward - but Seth was in my way.

"Seth . . . move," I growled. He shook his head and I looked at Edward. Sam came up behind him and bite his head off. "No!" I screamed and sat up on my bed. Tears started running down my face- the dream felt so real . . . I could actually _smell _Edward. He was there . . . in the corner of my room.

**

* * *

**

"Edward wait!" I heard my angel cry. I couldn't stop running, as much as I wanted to. As soon as Sam said he was going to kill her - I knew I couldn't be with her anymore. It was the right thing to do. Luckily, it takes about two minutes to get to my house. I needed to relax, get my mind off things (mainly Bella). I couldn't think about her, it would be too tempting for me. Every second being away from her killed me- thinking about her would make it worse. I stopped in the front of my house, there was no one home. I went into the house and into my room. I needed something to claim me down, so I went to my radio and pressed play. Clair De Lune started playing. I lied down on my couch and closed my eyes.

How could I ever allow myself to be with Bella? I should have known that it was going to end up this way . . . her alpha had to find out sooner or later. I can't believe that I put Bella's life at risk! The woman that I love most in the world . . . I covered my face with my hands. Then, I ditch her, while she's in the forest with _Sam._ She must hate me - that should be a good thing (since I have to stay away from her). I can't go to school until she graduates either.

Now I have to be miserable for the rest of eternity! I'm doing this for Bella. . . I had to stop thinking about her. I sighed deeply, just listening to the music. I tried my hardest not to think about Bella- but I failed. I started thinking about eveything about Bella. Her voice, her face, even her smell. I loved thinking about her. . . but it saddened me that I couldn't be near her again. I opened my eyes and ran a hand threw my hair. I had to stop, I felt like going to her house and apologizing to her, begging to take me back . . . stop! Maybe, tonight I could go into her room while she is sleeping. I did it before without her noticing- even though I know it's risky. But I never got caught before.

I heard the front door of the house close. "Eddie! You're home!" Emmett said and walked into my room. _"Wow, you stink," he thought. _I rolled my eyes and sat up on the couch.

"I swear - if that mutt is here again . . ." Rosalie started and walked into the room. I covered my face with my hands again, I hated when she called Bella a mutt.

"Her name is Bella," I said frustrated.

_"Either way, she's a mutt," Rosalie thought._ I growled and got off the couch, putting my hands to my sides. Rosalie was starting to get really annoying.

"Whoa, Eddie. Calm down," Emmett said, putting his hands in front of me. Like that was going to stop me . . .

"Don't call me Eddie," I said, angrily. It seemed like everyone was getting on my nerves so far.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" he asked, shocked. I sighed deeply and shook my head. I shouldn't be mad at Rosalie and Emmett for me breaking up with Bella.

"Did she break up with you?" Rosalie said, in a teasing voice. I wanted to growl at her, but I didn't. Instead I looked down and sighed. I decided to tell them the truth.

"No . . . I broke up with her," I whispered. I was hoping that Rosalie wouldn't comment on the fact.

"Finally," Rosalie sighed, quietly. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled. She's being very annoying.

_"Why?" Emmett thought._ Great, he needed details.

"Her alpha found out about us and threatened to kill her," I said slowly. I ran a hand through my hair again. Emmett nodded, not thinking anything (thank god). I decided not to listen to Rosalie's thoughts, it was the only way for me not to kill her. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice walked into the room. Esme hugged me immediately.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away. I nodded, Alice looked sad. I had to leave, I couldn't be near anyone right now. I knew I was going to snap at one of them. I sighed, everyone was silent.

"I have to leave," I whispered softly. Esme looked worried.

_"Will you be coming back?" she thought._ I have her a small smile and nodded. _"Be careful."_ I nodded again and left the room.


	12. Deal

**Chapter Twelve: **Deal

I was walking around for hours, thinking about my Bella. I missed her terribly. I couldn't see her again, because of _Sam. _I loathed him. How could he even think about threatening Bella? I pulled my hand into a fist with angry. I needed to get home . . . Alice called me, however I didn't answer.

My home is close by where I am. I turned around and starting walking towards my car. I needed to get my mind off Bella. Just as I started walking, I smelled _Sam. _I stopped walking immediately, vemon started to flow in my mouth. I wanted to run after to him and kill him. However, I couldn't - I was taught better to control myself. I turned around to see him there with a girl next to him. I heard a growl.

_"You better run, bloodsucker," he threatened and started walking over towards me. _I shook my head, I knew he was not going to hurt me . . . at least not with the humans around.

"Sam, don't," the girl called.

"Shit," he cussed under his breath and turned around. "I'm just going to talk to him, babe," he reassured her. She didn't convinced, she was debating in her head whether to believe him or not. She just nodded. He turned around and started walking towards me, again. He stopped walking a couple feet from me, with a death glare. I stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I told Bella this, now I'm going to tell you . . ." he started. I growled when he said Bella's name. He started thinking about earlier._  
_

_"Bella, stop, " he ordered. She didn't listen to him and continued walking. He ran and stopped right in front of her__._

_"What!" She yelled at him and stopped walking.  
_

_"I need to talk to you - I know it isn't right to keep you anyway from that __thing . . ." he started._

_"His name is Edward," She hissed back.  
_

_"Whatever . . . it was the right thing to do," he explained. She pushed him out of the way and started walking away again. Before I got too far, Sam grabbed her arm and she stopped walking._

_"Get off me," she growled. He looked angry._

_"No, you listen to me. If you go near that bloodsucker again - I'll kill you both," he threatened. _

Then, he started blocking me from his thoughts. I growled, again. He turned around and started walking away.

"Wait," I called. I needed to do something, for Bella . . .

"What?" he growled and turned his head towards me.

"I would like to make a deal . . ." I started. However, he cut me off.

"Sorry, I don't compromise with leeches," he said. I smirked and he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I would . . . stay away from Bella, if you don't hurt her in _any _way," I compromised.

Without thinking, he though, _"Deal."_ I put my hand out so he can shake it, I was trying my best to be polite. He shook his head and started walking back to his girlfriend. _"What did I do?" he started thinking as he walked. _

_"Poor guy," the girl thought. _I turned around and started walking towards my car. I needed to get away from here. I got into my car and drove off towards the nearest place I knew. It was also the most dangerous place for me to go.

I was at Bella's house.

Bella's window was wide open and her light was on in her bedroom. I knew it wasn't wise for me to go and see Bella - however I wanted to say goodbye to her properly. It wasn't fair for her that I left her out of nowhere. I got out of the car and ran towards Bella's house, quietly. I heard her father's thoughts, he is in the living room.

_"Why didn't tell her about Billy and Kayla before?" he scowled himself._

Billy is Bella's father? I frowned.

Well, I certainly choose a great time to break up with her.

I shook my head and jumped into her window. Bella was lying on her bed, sleeping. Her scent was strong, I didn't mind it. It was more . . . natural than the other werewolves. Bella was _very _different, her temper isn't as bad, her skin is more pale . . . there is ample reasons for me to care for her so much.

I started to watch her dream.

_Bella was in a forest with me there, holding out my hand. Bella was about to run towards him- but then almost a group of people surrounded her in a circle. She stopped running.  
_

_"Bella, don't do it," Jake warned didn't listen and started running towards me - but Seth was in her way._

_"Seth . . . move," she growled. He shook his head and she looked at me. Sam came up behind me and bite my head off._

Bella immediately sat up in her bed and screamed, "No!" I froze in shock that she woke up. Tears were running down her face. Then . . .

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Edward?" she called, softly. I had to leave - now.

"I'm sorry," I said and went towards the window to leave.

Bella jumped off my bed and grabbed my arm before I could leave. "Stay," she ordered me.

"Bella - I can't . . .," I started. She looked at the floor and bit my lip.

"Please?" She asked and let go of his arm. I stood silent, she looked up into my eyes.

"Okay."


	13. I Love You

**Chapter Thirteen: **I Love You

I grinned, widely, when Edward decided to stay. We only been apart for about twelve hours and I missed him so much. I knew Edward only broke up with me so Sam wouldn't hurt me. I thought that was utterly ridiculous. . . and sweet. I looked up, knowing that he was listening to my thoughts. His face only inches from mine. He wiped away some of my tears. I opened my mouth to say something, however I heard Charlie's footsteps coming closer to my door. He heard me wake up. Edward gave me a small smile, before disappearing. Charlie opened the door, only enough for his eye to look into my room.

"Hi, dad," I said, softly. He opened the door and walked into my room. He looked embarrassed from getting caught looking my room. I bit my lip, nervously.

"Hey, Bells. Um. . . I was just checking on you. I heard a scream," he explained himself. I nodded, not knowing what to say. I looked at the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked. I wanted to say no. . . but, it wasn't his fault. He was waiting for Billy to tell me. After all, he is my _biological _father. I looked up and sighed.

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. . . I just had a nightmare," I reassured him. He looked around the room one more time. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, um, good night," he said, before closing the door behind him. I covered my face in my hands, frustrated. I knew I had to talk to Charlie _and _Billy about this. I wasn't sure if Billy knew that Charlie told me. Tears were threatening to come, I tried my hardest to not cry.

"Bella?" Edward called my name. I looked through my hands, he was sitting on my bed. His eyes were filled with worry. He put his arms, silently telling me to climb into them. I went on my bed and crawled into his arms. I cried on his chest, quietly. He started rubbing my back, gently. Trying to comfort me as I cried. I cried for awhile, until I finally fell asleep in his arms.

Once again, I dreamt of Edward. I realized that I didn't care about the consequences about being with Edward. Being with him is the the only thing that felt right. I didn't care about what he is, how he smells, or the fact that we are _suppose_ to be mortal enemies. I loved being with him, I could be myself with him. Before I imprinted on him, I just kept my head down. . . obeying whatever I was told to do. I had no say in anything, I couldn't ask Charlie or Renee out of random if I was adopted, nor could I disobey Sam.

Within a week after imprinting on Edward Cullen, it changed my life.

**.x0x0x0x.**

I opened my eyes, slowly. My room was dark and quiet. I checked the time on my alarm clock, it was only 5:30 a.m. I realized that Edward wasn't on my bed anymore. However, I smelt him here. I looked at the end of my bed to see Edward sitting there, just starring into space. He looked so worried and torn. It broke my heart.

I crawled over to him, quietly. I wanted to comfort him. I leaned in slowly and kissed him on his neck. He sighed and looked at the floor. I sat there, waiting for him to say something.

"Bella. . . we need to talk," he said, breaking our silence.

"I know. . ." I answered, softly. Tears threatening to come, again. I knew how this was going to end. He looked at me and put his hand on my cheek. We looked into each others eyes. His thumb stroked my cheek and he smiled, crookedly. I smiled back. I missed his smile. It felt as if it has been forever since I seen his smile. I bit my lip, neither of us knew how to start.

"I'm sorry. . ." he started and put his hand on the bed. "It wasn't fair for you. . . that I left you there with _Sam_," he sneered Sam's name. I opened my mouth to speak, he put his finger over my lips. "Let me finish," he said. I nodded as he pulled his hand on his lap. "I didn't want you to get hurt, because of me. Especially because of me," he whispered the last part.

I shook my head. "Edward. . . stop. Please?" I said.

"Stop what?" he asked confused.

"Stop putting yourself down! You act as if you're a waste of. . . life!" I exclaimed.

"I am-" he started to protest, however I cut him off. I crushed my lips to his. He froze for a second before he started kissing me back. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away for air.

"Stop," I whispered. He looked at the bed, apparently he didn't want to continue to argue about _him _anymore.

"I shouldn't be here. . ." he said shaking his head. I frowned. "I told Sam I wouldn't be with you," he explained. I looked at him, confused. I don't remember him telling Sam that. "Before, I got here last night. I ran into Sam," he explained.

I nodded, understanding. I knew Edward wouldn't hurt Sam, without Sam provoking him. "He told me that he would kill me if I was near you, ever again. I agreed, however, I told him I would only stay away from you if he wouldn't hurt you. . ." he explained.

"Oh," I breathed, understanding. He nodded.

"I should leave, before Sam finds out I was here. . ." he said. I frowned and looked down. He got off the bed and walked to the window. "Goodbye, Bella," he said, softly. A tear went down my cheek and I looked at him.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, with more tears running down my face. His face dropped more.

"I love you, too," he answered back, before leaving out of my sight. I covered my face with my hands as I continued to cry.

Our entire conversation running through my head, over and over again. I realized that this probably wasn't the last time I wasn't going to see Edward. One thing he said made me think of a plan.

_"He told me that he would kill me if I was near you, ever again. I agreed, however, I told him I would only stay away from you if he wouldn't hurt you. . ."_

I just had to get Sam to hurt. As strange as that sounds, it was the only way I could see Edward again. I wasn't sure how, though.

My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie's foot steps. He was walking toward my room. I climbed under my sheets and closed my eyes. Trying to fall asleep, again. I heard my bedroom door open. I wasn't sure if Charlie heard Edward and I talking. The door closed again within seconds and Charlie went down the stairs to leave for work.

My eyes flew open and I layed on my back. Charlie reminded me that I had to talk to Billy today. I swallowed the lump in my thoart. I had to get it over with.

I dragged myself out of the bed and into the shower. I had to clear my thoughts. I have no idea how to I am going to last. I didn't know what I was going to do, anymore.


	14. Bonding

**Chapter Fourteen: **Bonding

It has been five days since I last seen Edward. Five _excruciating _days. I've been a complete and utter wreck. I barely have spoken a sentence to anyone. Charlie seemed concerned and asked if I was alright. I didn't have the strength to answer him. He did not ask again.

It seemed as if I did not have to do again, anymore. I feel weak - and numb. There was nothing I could do. I felt the same as before I imprinted on Edward. Nothing. The only thing I could do is listen to everyone and not speak a word. No matter what I do, Sam gets irritated. He had the audacity to ask me, "What is your problem?" I wanna to snap his neck there, but instead I just gave him the death glare. The _thing _could not take a hint, and continued asking me. Jacob stopped him before I went insane and ran off. I just had to get out of there.

Jacob's car pulled up in front of my house, breaking my concentration. I realized that I had been starring at the ceiling for an half hour. Jin jumped out of car and started skipping his way over to the front door. Alice, apparently, isn't going to come with us to go shopping. The only positive result to me and Edward breaking up. I winced at the thought and shook my head. I'm such a horrible person.

The door bell rang and Jin walked inside before I could respond. "Hey, Belly!" he greeted me. I looked at him and waved. "Where's your stuff?" Apparently, going to the beach means three things:

A. I'm not allowed to drive.

B. I _have _to bring supplies to go in the water and tan instead of just trying to relax.

And . . .

C. They are allowed to torture me.

I just shrugged, not knowing how to answer him. He shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. "Belly, Belly, Belly . . . what am I going to do with you? You're lucky that I have more supplies!" he scowled me. It seemed as if he was trying to get me upset by calling me 'Belly'. I just frowned. "Come on . . ." he said before grabbing my hand and skipping to the car. I solemnly followed him without protesting.

Jake was in the driver's seat with sunglasses on. Jin let go of my hand and ran to the passenger's seat. "Hey, Bells," Jake greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I managed a whispered.

"Come on," he said, gesturing towards the back seats to his car. I nodded and climbed into the car. He took off immediately.

"First Beach here we come!" Jin yelled before blasting music. It was Clay Atkins newest album. I wasn't listening, I just starred at the back of Jake's seat the whole ride. Thinking about everything. I still had to talk to Jake about our parents and . . . Edward. He seems to be the only person who understands me right now. I still couldn't believe he is my brother - my _twin_ brother. I couldn't understand why Renee hadn't told me before. She was always truthful with me.

"Bella!" Jake called, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him. "Are you alright?" _No. _

"Yes, I'm fine . . ." I said before jumping out the car. Some how, we were already at the beach. He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously he doesn't believe me. The sun was shining bright, it was miracle. I frowned.

"Come on, let's find a good spot to lay down," Jin said before running into the sand.

Jake and I followed him, without speaking. There were a lot of people at the beach. Probably because of the good weather. Jin found a good spot near the water and sat down. Jake and I were left to put a blanket on top of the hot sand. We spread the blanket out on the sand, the blanket moved slightly with the wind. Jin jumped on the blanket as soon it landed softly. He is a very impatient person . . .

Jake took off his shoes and then his shirt. Jin was starring at his abs as he did so. Jin looked as if he just saw a flying saucer. I shook my head and sat on the blanket. I wasn't planning on doing anything, I just wanted to watch the ocean until it started raining. It is the only thing I had in mind at the moment. I hope that Jin or Jake won't make me do anything.

Jake sat on the blanket next to Jin and Jin sat on his lap. I frowned and looked away. Ben and Angela were running across the sand on the other side of the beach. Angela screaming because Ben had something in his hand that looks very similar to a snake, but it is a branch.

I looked back at the ocean, watching the waves crash onto the shore. I did not concentrate on anything else, I needed to get my thoughts for everything. I needed a break. One week knowing Edward Cullen changed everything. I am amazed by the effect that man has on me. I frowned at my thoughts. I miss him. Too much for words. It is killing me for being away from him. I feel weak, and worthless. I hate this feeling. I feel worse than I have before. I need to be with Edward. He was the only thing in my life keeping me sane. I know it's unhealthy to need someone to be with you. But, I do not care.

My plan is still in progress. It sounds like suicide, but I'm strong enough. I could do it. I just need to know what I have to do exactly. I am still not too sure what to do.

"Bells?" Jake called. I turned my head towards him, not saying anything. "Want to walk down the beach?" I just nodded. Jake gave me half a smile and kissed Jin's head. "J, why don't you go in the water?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah!" Jin said and started running towards the shore.

"Come on," Jake said before walking towards the right side of the beach where no one was. I nodded and started following him. I looked up at the bright sun. I miss the sun. I wanted to appreciate it while it lasts . . .

Only one moment of uncomfortable silence it took before Jacob said something, "How been doing, Bells? Tell me the truth." He was not joking around. I did not want him to worry.

"I've been fine," I answered in a low voice as if I said a sore throat.

"I want the _truth_," he stretched the word 'truth'. He knew me all too well. There is no point for me to lie to him. I looked at the floor thinking of a way to sum up my feelings without rambling how I feel like crap.

"Honestly, Jake?" He nodded. "I feel dead inside," that was the only thing I needed to say. He understood right away, he did not push for a more better answer. I then remembered that I should tell Jake about us being twins . . . Crap. I decided to change the subject. "So, um, you talk to Billy?"

Jake looked confused for a moment before answering, "About what?"

I chickened out, "Oh, um, nothing-"

"Bella, what is with you?" he asked angry. I looked at his face, he stopped walking. He is angry at me? I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "You don't trust me or something? You barely talk to me about anything! I know that you're not _fine _and yet every time I ask you 'how are you?' you give me 'fine'. Stop lying to me for once!" he almost yelled, but he kept his voice down so anyone else would not hear. I stood quiet for a moment before absorbing his words. I could not tell him the truth, because I didn't want him to worry. But, he needed to know. I would feel guilty for telling him the truth, I don't know why. "Bella, you can tell me _anything._"

Tears started filling my eyes. I looked to the ground so Jake wouldn't see. He hugged me tightly and I cried in his chest. He rubbed my back as I cried. "Just tell me," he whispered into my ear and hiding his face in my hair.

"Charlie adopted me . . ." I started in a whisper. I needed to find courage to finish my sentence. "He adopted me. My real father is Billy." Jake didn't talk talk or move for a while. I got worried. Is he upset at me for not telling him sooner? "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He chuckled quietly. "What are you sorry for? Being my sister?" He laughed.

I frowned. "I thought you are mad at me for not telling you sooner . . ." I whispered. He kissed my head.

"Nah, you needed time to get use to it. I wouldn't expect you to tell me the second you found out," he answered and hugged me tighter. I didn't respond. "It's funny how I always thought you had my nose," he laughed. I smiled a little. Only a little.

"So, are you going to talk to Billy?" I asked in a small whisper.

"I'm not sure, I have to think about it . . ." he answered. I nodded, understanding. I still have not talked to Charlie about it. In fact, I have been trying to avoid him more than talk to him. I didn't feel like talking at all this week. "How about you?" Jake asked.

"I haven't talked to Charlie yet . . ." I answered. He nodded and let go.

"Come on," he said before walking towards the shore.

"Where?" I asked. I hope he doesn't want me to go into the water.

"Just come!" he said before grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the blanket.

"Jake, let go," I complained and tried to pull my hand away. He didn't let go.

"No! I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you smile and that involves torturing you," he explained with a wicked grin. I stopped pulling.

"Thanks, Jake," I said. My brother smiled in response.


	15. It Worked

**Chapter Fifteen: **It Worked

Time seemed as if it went faster today. Usually it would just drag, considering I would do nothing at all. The beach was pure torture, I got sand all over me and my hair is wet. Not really my idea of fun. Dark clouds started to cover the sky and I heard the echo of Sam's howl come from the woods. Memories pouring back in my head. I growled. I really am not in the mood to be bossed around by _him. _Especially him. The howl sounded vicious and urgent. Jake and I know that we have to leave now before he gets more upset.

Jake said his goodbye to Jin before running off into the misty, green forest. I waved to Jin, instead. I don't feel like talking at the moment. I didn't want to rub it off on Jin. He just waved back with a sad look upon his face. I feel bad for him, he worries about Jake a lot. There is nothing I could do _now. _However, I need to do something for him since Jake and him are the only people trying to help me get better.

I nodded before running towards where the rest of the pack are. I forgot my backpack at my house. _Oh dear god, _I thought as I ran. The pack wasn't far from the beach, not much running. I changed into a wolf. My ripped clothes on the floor. Evey one is standing in a semi circle, only Sam standing in front of them. _Great - a lecture. Imagine what this is going to be about . . . _

Jake stood in the middle, as Seth and Quil stood next to him. I walked over next to Leah. She narrowed her eyes at me when I stopped walking. She still doesn't like me apparently.

_"Nice for you to join us, Bella," Sam thought sarcastically. I tried my hardest not to growl at him, it worked. Everyone looked worried, we know Sam is going to yell at someone. Most likely me. _

_"What's up, Sam?" Quil asked. Well, that is not very subtle._

_"You tell me!" Sam snapped at Quil. Quil jumped a little, surprised. "This past few weeks, all of you have been spending too much time with your _girlfriends_," Sam sneered the word "girlfriends". Jake growled quietly under his breath. Sam did not comment. "Instead of trying to protect everyone with those leeches! You're just hanging out!" He turned to me and narrowed his eyes. His face full of evil, I got scared. This can't be good . . ._

_"And there's you! Allying with those things! What is wrong with you?" Sam yelled. I just looked down at the grass. I couldn't lose my temper here, not now. I need it when the time is right . . ._

_"Oh now you have nothing to say! Finally! At least you have some sense in you!" He yelled._

_"Don't talk to her like that!" Jake snapped and walked towards Sam. I look up and saw Jake's jet black eyes full of fury. I need to calm him down. I was about to say something, but Sam cut me off._

_"Because now you found out that she is your sister you have to have to protect her?" He growled. How does he know that? Sam looked at me with furious eyes. They don't scare me._

_"Both of you stop it!" I ordered. They are most likely not going to listen to me, but it's worth a shot. I don't want Jake to get hurt because of Sam's anger problems._

_"Or what?" Sam smirked at me. I lost it. I leaped towards him, to snap his neck in half. I tackled him to the ground, my teeth about to bite his neck when he pushed me off. I flew against a tree, a shrap pain hit my ribs. Seth ran in front of me, growling at Sam. Sam stood up, crouching at Seth. "Seth! MOVE! NOW!" Sam yelled. Seth shook his head._

_"Sam, you have to stop this!" Seth rationalized. He's the only wolf in the pack that is rational. _

_"No I don't! Now, move!" Sam ordered. I stood, shaking before pushing Seth out of the way._

_"Seth, this isn't your fight," I growled at him. He did not protest, he knew better than to do so. I looked back at Sam. "You are very careless, you know," I commented with a smirk. He nodded before tackling me. My head hit the tree as Sam bit my neck. I cried from the pain. Jake tackled Sam off of me. "Jake stop!"_

_Jake looked at me. "We can't sink down to his level," I sighed. Jake nodded, understanding and walked over to me. "Let's go." We started running away from Sam's pack, and headed towards Forks. We did not look back._

_We walked in silence, not saying a word. Then it hit me, my plan worked. If only Edward would know . . . We could be together again soon. _


	16. You're Not Sorry

**Chapter Sixteen: **You're Not Sorry

Jake and I were sitting in the living room of my home. Both of us haven't said anything in awhile, we are just sitting in a comfortable silence. My ribs were hurting more than before and my neck has a black and blue on it. I feel like crap. I put my hand where my ribs were hurting and closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate on my breathing.

"Bells?" Jake called in a low voice. I looked up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked and sat next to me. I nodded my head, not answering him. He narrowed his eyes, apparently he doesn't believe me.

He moved my hand and looked at my ribs. "Bells, you're not alright! You're ribs are bleeding," he scowled and quickly went upstairs.

I saw the blood stain on my shirt that I did not notice before. I heard Jake going through the cabinets, looking for something. I just sat silent, waiting for Jake to come back. Jake jogged down the stairs.

"You don't have a first-aid kit?" he asked me and went into the kitchen. He started ransacking the kitchen.

"I don't think so . . ." I answered in a low voice. Jake balled his hands into fists and sighed. "You would think that the chief of police has a first-aid kit in his home," Jake shook his head. I laughed, softly.

Outside, I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards the house. The door opened, Seth and Leah walked into the house.

"Hey," Seth greeted us. I waved to him. Leah just stood silent, standing next to Seth. Seth seems uneasy. "Jacob, I need to talk to you. Now," Seth informed Jake. Jake looked confused and nodded his head. Seth and Jake went outside, far enough for me not to hear them.

Only Leah and I were in the room. It got more uncomfortable each second. "Uh, you could sit down if you want," I told her. Leah just looked at me.

"No," she snapped and sighed. "Err, I meant no _thanks_." I nodded; at least she is trying to be nice.

"Where do you think Seth and Jake went?" I asked curiously. She looked at me.

"I think they should have just stood here, but they wanted to go to stop Sam from killing your boyfriend," she answered.

"You mean Sam is trying to kill E-Edward?" I shuttered. She nodded.

"You're going to find Sam aren't you?" she asked. I stood up from my seat and nodded. I didn't want to leave Leah alone, but I needed to help Edward, Seth and Jake. Maybe I could cool Sam down before he goes _completely _insane. "Well, you can't."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why not?" I growled. I tried to ignore the pain in my ribs and on my neck.

"Seth and Jake told me not to let you go, you're hurt. You have to rest. They will be fine, Sam isn't that strong compared to the three of them anyway," she answered me with a shrug.

"So you expect me to sit here sleeping while Seth, Jake and Edward are fighting with Sam?" I asked sarcastically.

She smiled, "Exactly, glad you're not being stubborn. Now go upstairs and _sleep_."

"No," I retorted and walked towards the door.

"Yes," she said and put her back on the door, blocking it.

"You know that door isn't the only exit in this house!" I told her and ran upstairs to my room. Leah ran ahead of me and pushed me from entering the room.

"I know that, but if you try to leave the house again, you'll have another bruise," she growled at me.

She turned me around and we started walking back down the stairs. I sat on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry about, Dr. Vampire is going to look at you tomorrow," she informed me. I looked at her confused.

"Dr. Vampire?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me, "The leech that works at the hospital."

"Oh, you mean Carlisle," I corrected her.

She shrugged, "Same difference. Now go to sleep." I shook my head; I can't sleep when I'm going to be wondering if Edward, Jake and Seth are alright.

"LEAH!" Seth yelled from outside. She ran upstairs to my bedroom. "He's coming inside the house!" Seth yelled. My eyes widened.

Leah ran back down stairs, "OK, nap time is over, move!" I ran up the stairs and followed Leah into my bed room. She climbed out the window and landed on the grass. She looked up at me, "Come down here!" I shook my head and shut the window, before going back down stairs.

Sam slammed the front door open, Edward, Seth and Jacob chasing him. Sam started walking towards me, with fury. "Werewolves are supposed to _protect _humans from the things! We are not supposed to unite with them!" he growled at me. I started walking up the stairs, without turning around.

"I keep trying to make you see how wrong and disgusting this is, but you are too stubborn to care. We were given this gift to protect humans, you disgrace us!" he growled and started running up the stairs after me. Edward tackled him onto the stairs, turned him around. Edward was about to bite Sam's neck, but I stopped him.

"Edward don't!" I told him. Edward looked at me, confused. His golden eyes were looking straight at me. "Let him go," I told Edward. As much as I hate Sam, he's only trying to separate Edward and me to protect everyone. He could never trust vampires as much as I do. Edward nodded and stood up. Jake and Seth were standing in the door way.

Sam stood up also. He did not look at me, "If you're going to be with this thing, then do not expect me to allow you to be in my pack." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sam," I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

"No, you're not sorry. At least not yet," he told me and walked out of the house. Leah walked in the house with a dirty look.

"You are so stubborn," she stated, looking at me. Edward chuckled and shook his head. I smiled and went over to Edward. Edward wrapped me in his arms.


	17. Mom is Coming

**Chapter Seventeen: **Mom is Coming

"Bells?" Jake calls me while I was lying on the couch with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I was too comfortable to look at him to see his facial expressions. I rested on my head on Edward's chest.

"Mhmm," I answered without thinking.

We are currently at my house; it only has been about two hours since Sam left the house. We wanted to rest here before having to deal with everything. "We" being Seth, Margarita, Jake, Edward, Leah and I. Seth fell asleep on the love seat with Margarita, they are cute together. Margarita got here after Sam left to yell at him. You gotta love her.

Leah was just staring at the ceiling while lying on the floor. Jake was sitting on the only unoccupied couch.

"I know you are happy to have Edward back and all, but could you keep the PDA on a low level?" He asks me. I giggled.

"We're only lying down," I tell him innocently.

"Yeah, but it looks like his hand is about to cup your ass," he counters. I cocked my eyebrow and looked at where Edward's hands were. He moved them on the upper part of my back.

"Sorry," Edward mumbles and I laughed.

Jake narrows his eyes at Edward. "Shouldn't we talk about what we're going to do about being kicked out of Sam's pack?" Seth woke up and stretched as much as he could without disturbing Margarita.

"Why don't we just make our own pack?" Seth suggests with a yawn.

"You're joking right?" Jake snarls at him. I rolled over to look at them. "Bells," Jake whines. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree with Seth," I tell him.

"Oh, yeah let's just make our own pack!" Jake says sarcastically. "How's that going to work without an alpha?" He asks me and looks at Seth.

"We'll choose whoever is oldest," Seth tells him with a shrug.

"Who is that?" Leah asks them. She sits up from where she was lying down.

Seth thinks for a moment, "Bella."

"What?" I sat up on the couch. "Jake should be the alpha, not me!" I pointed at Jake.

"You're older than me, remember?" Jake answers my question. I frowned. He crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed and lay back down next to Edward. Edward wrapped his arms around me again and kisses my neck.

"Calm down, love. It's not a bad thing," he tells me.

"Yeah, but I don't deserve it . . . ," I tell him. He looks at me confused, "It's also too much responsibility for me, if you think about it . . ."

Edward rolls his eyes, "Bella, you are one of the most responsible people I know. Stop trying to make excuses not to be a leader." I frowned. He was right, but I think Jake deserves it more. "No, he doesn't," Edward whispers in my ear.

"Don't you find it creepy that he can hear everything you think?" Margarita asks me and cocks her eyebrow. I didn't know she was awake and looked at her. I shrugged.

"Never really thought of it as creepy . . .," I answered her honestly.

"Good luck ogling other guys without Edward getting jealous," she scoffs and snuggled in Seth's chest. I blushed.

Edward chuckled, silently. I put my head on his chest again. "Bells, seriously, PDA," Jake reminds me.

"What now?" I ask annoyed. I don't see anything I'm doing that is considered "PDA".

"Look where you hand is," he commented. I widened my eyes and jerked my hand away immediately. I didn't need to look where my hand was before pulling it away. Leah started laughing, along with Margarita and Seth.

"OK, I'm up," I told them and ignored their teasing. I went into the kitchen to eat something. I started searching the cabinets for something.

Edward was leaning against the counter holding cereal in his hands. "This looks good," he commented with a smirk.

"Eat it then," I tell him while still searching for something to eat. He wrinkled his nose before dropping it on the floor. The cereal spilled on the floor. I scowled him. "That wasn't nice," I tell him and grabbed a bowl.

"I'm sorry . . . Jacob, we need you!" Edward calls Jacob. I look at him confused. Jacob walked into the room. "We need a dog to pick this up," Edward joked while pointing at the cereal on the floor.

Jacob growls before leaving the room and I started laughing. "Hey! I'm a dog!" I countered, pretending to be offended.

He chuckled, "Yes, but you're cuter." He winked at me. I giggled and he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a kiss on my lips.

"PDA!" Jake shouts at us. I rolled my eyes, and continued to kiss Edward. "Did you not hear me?"

"It's not PDA if no one is seeing us!" I shouted back. Edward chuckled before giving me a hug.

"Want to race me?" Edward asks me and raises his eyebrow. I ponder it for a moment, not a bad idea.

"Ready, set, go!" I say before running out of his arms and out of the house. Edward started running after me immediately. I ran as fast as I could since there were no humans around.

"That's not fair!" Edward called from behind me. I laughed and continued to run. My phone started ringing, just as Edward grabbed me and took me off the floor. "Got you," he says and kisses my neck. I smiled before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. Sadly, I wasn't looking forward to talking to my mother at the moment.

"Bella, sweetie, how are you?" She squeals in my ear.

"I'm fine . . . mom. Um . . . how are you?" I asked her. Edward put me down on the floor so I could stand.

"I'm well, sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to visit you soon!" She squeaked in my ear. Edward smiled when he heard my mother is coming here, he knows that I miss her more than I show.

I breathed, "When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow!" That made my day.


End file.
